L'annonce
by Mercury1980
Summary: Une annonce va bouleverser la vie de nos deux héros
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

\- Je suis enceinte.

Surprise, Kaori regarda Ryo, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle vit son partenaire passer en un instant du choc à l'expression de désespoir grotesque. Tombant à genoux, les lèvres prises dans un rictus, il se mit à hurler :

\- Pourquoiiiiiiiii ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moiiiiiii ?

Il se jeta sur la future mère mais fut rapidement intercepté par un coup de massue qui l'encastra dans un mur adjacent…

\- Ca t'apprendra à grandir !

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Miki, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.

Kaori se jeta dans les bras de son amie, arborant le plus radieux sourire qui fut. Pourtant en son for intérieur, tout n'était que chaos et elle se sentait vaguement jalouse de son amie. Elle aurait tant aimé être à sa place… Mais le meilleur d'elle-même l'emporta et elle fit face avec un naturel déconcertant même lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Umibozu et le prit dans ses bras brièvement pour le féliciter. Celui-ci rouge de confusion se contenta de toussoter un merci gêné.

\- C'est un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. C'est prévu pour quand ?

\- Juillet. Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais…

Ryo regarda Kaori et Miki échanger. Il avait tout de suite senti dans le regard de sa partenaire la détresse qu'avait provoquée l'annonce de Miki. Il savait que la maternité était un de ses rêves les plus importants mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas y accéder dans cette vie de dingues qu'ils menaient… Il s'était empressé de faire le pitre pour détourner son attention et lui faire reprendre le dessus. Il avait réussi au prix d'une belle bosse… Il se tourna vers Umibozu, l'air sérieux, et lui tendit la main :

\- Félicitations, Falcon.

Celui-ci le jaugea un dixième de seconde et accepta la poignée de mains. Kaori le regarda interloquée :

\- T'es malade, Ryo ? Même pas une petite vacherie ?

\- Eh ! Je sais me tenir quand même…., s'offusqua-t-il. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve de plus à tête de poulpe mais maintenant qu'un petit octopus est en route…

Il ne put achever sa phrase : une massue, un plateau et une pile d'assiettes lui atterrirent en pleine figure et il se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Kaori s'approcha de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu me rassures… C'était trop beau pour être honnête…

\- Mais je suis un homme droit…

\- Oui, surtout le matin et en dessous de la ceinture…

Kaori avait répliqué sans réfléchir et se couvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa l'énormité de ses propos… Elle ne put s'empêcher de visualiser tous ces matins où elle l'avait surpris, le mokkori bien éveillé, alors qu'elle venait le réveiller, de ressentir ce sentiment de gêne mêlé de désir inassouvi qui faisait se teinter ses joues d'une couleur rouge plus ou moins vive et de l'inévitable massue qui masquait son trouble aux yeux de son partenaire.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et finit par prendre la poudre d'escampette en prétextant des courses à faire.

\- Eh bien, j'en connais un à qui on a rabaissé le caquet pour une fois, ironisa Miki.

En effet, surpris par la répartie de Kaori, Ryo était resté sans voix. Ce fut autour de la barmaid de rester ébahie lorsque Ryo la prit dans ses bras sans tenter d'en profiter :

\- Félicitations Miki. Prends soin de vous deux. Un enfant est une chose très précieuse. Je…

Il se ravisa et s'éloigna vers la porte en leur faisant un geste de la main.

\- A demain, les amis…

La porte se referma sur lui, laissant le couple pantois…. Miki se tourna vers son mari.

\- C'était quoi ce numéro ?

\- Ce n'était pas un numéro… pour une fois, lui répondit Falcon d'un ton égal. Voyant sa femme bailler ouvertement, il l'envoya se reposer. Octopus… le bébé, se reprit-il avec un très léger sourire, la fatiguait.

Kaori n'était pas rentrée directement après être partie du Cat's Eyes. Elle avait erré sans but dans la ville jusqu'à finir au parc où elle regarda longtemps les enfants jouer dans la neige. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit cette unique pensée : pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi Miki avait-elle tout ce dont elle rêvait ? Un mari qui l'aimait et la respectait, des bras qui l'entouraient le jour et la nuit, bientôt un bébé, une vraie famille… Kaori sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentait tellement nulle, insignifiante, lorsqu'elle comparait sa vie à celle de son amie. Elle n'avait rien ou presque : plus de famille, pas de petit ami, un métier où elle n'était pas toujours sure d'assurer…

Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour se montrer à la hauteur de sa position, pour trouver grâce aux yeux d'un homme à la fois professionnellement et sentimentalement, un homme et un seul : Ryo. Mais, même s'il lui avait déjà montré des signes d'affection et de considération, rien ne laissait présager quelque chose de plus fort qu'un partenariat plus ou moins amical. Elle voulait tellement plus avec lui : elle voulait lui offrir son amour, son âme, sa vie…. Mais lui n'en voulait pas.

Les larmes sortirent d'elles-mêmes, amères et douloureuses. Elle pleura pendant un long moment et attendit encore avant de rentrer pour que les stigmates de sa douleur s'atténuèrent.

Ryo rentra directement du café à l'appartement. Il n'y trouva pas Kaori et se douta qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant un moment. Elle devait avoir besoin de réfléchir. Miki était enceinte… Falcon allait être père… Il était heureux pour eux mais ne comprenait pas qu'ils eurent envie de faire entrer un être innocent dans le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Ils étaient retirés, se dit-il, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Il aurait aimé être comme eux, libre d'aimer et de fonder une famille. Mais fidèle à ses principes et surtout enferré dans ses craintes, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de risquer la vie d'êtres chers, cibles bien trop privilégiées par ses ennemis pour l'atteindre.

Et il savait aussi qu'il se mentait à lui même : il avait déjà bafoué ses principes en gardant Kaori près de lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en couple, il en avait déjà fait une cible visible auprès du milieu. Une petite voix dans sa tête, nullement inédite, revint à la charge : qu'attendait-il pour approfondir sa relation avec elle ? Il connaissait ses sentiments et les siens. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait qu'un signe de lui… Le danger était déjà là, pourquoi ne pas ajouter un peu de douceur et de bonheur dans l'équation...

Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il sentit instantanément son coeur battre un peu plus vite puis se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il croisa son regard. La petite lumière qui faisait briller ses yeux d'ordinaire était vacillante. Kaori détourna vite les yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais faire à manger.

Il la suivit en silence et la regarda s'activer nerveusement. Elle sortit des casseroles qu'elle entrechoqua, prit un couteau dans sa main qui tremblait légèrement… Il sentait qu'elle faisait un gros effort pour maintenir le contrôle et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir alléger sa peine. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait en silence. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

\- Kao, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Ce sont les oignons…

D'habitude, elle ne pleurait pas autant, mais ça il ne le lui aurait pas dit car cela aurait signifié qu'il la regardait vaquer à ses occupations sous couvert de lecture pernicieuse. Tant de non-dits existaient entre eux…

\- Miki va avoir un bébé, dit-il d'une voix songeuse. Il sentit Kaori se tendre et soudain ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots. Il la força à se retourner et la serra contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma mais ne s'écarta pas.

\- Ryo… je suis morte de jalousie…, dit-elle d'une voix honteuse. C'est moche d'en vouloir à sa meilleure amie d'être heureuse… Elle a tout ce que je voudrais.

\- C'est humain. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à elle que tu en veuilles. Plutôt à moi pensa-t-il.

\- Réfléchis, tu t'imagines avoir un enfant de Umi ?

\- Ryo ! Elle s'écarta de lui, horrifiée.

\- Mais si réfléchis, une petite fille avec des muscles saillants et des lunettes noires.

Kaori s'en voulut mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ryo la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait encore réussi. La petite lumière reprenait de la vigueur, tout comme une certaine partie de son anatomie qui avait bien senti les formes bien placées et les lèvres sensuelles de la personne enlacée touchant légèrement son torse au travers du tissu… L'air se chargea en intensité. Son regard, descendu vers les lèvres de Kaori, y restait scotché. Il les vit frémir d'impatience. Les mains de Kaori s'étaient installées sur ses hanches et il sentait ses doigts pianoter de nervosité sur son pantalon provoquant des petites décharges électriques. Il n'était plus maître de lui et sa main remonta vers la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre descendait au creux de ses reins. Tout doucement, il rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne reculait pas et soutenait son regard. Il sentait leur souffles saccadés s'entremêler...

Soudain la porte de l'appartement claqua. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, comme pris en faute. Mick fit son apparition, inconscient du trouble des deux jeunes gens. Il entraîna Ryo à sa suite pour une tournée des bars, ce dernier remerciant silencieusement le ciel de son intervention. Nul doute qu'il aurait apprécié embrasser sa partenaire mais pas les conséquences que cela aurait entraîné.

Kaori s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour reprendre ses esprits et invectiva tous les dieux et esprits du ciel pour le mauvais tour qu'ils venaient -encore une fois- de lui jouer. Ryo était parti la laissant seule. Bien, elle se reposerait et ne serait que plus fraîche pour le réveillon de Noël qui aurait lieu le lendemain...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ryo s'adonnait à son activité favorite dans les rues de Shinjuku : la chasse à la jupe et à la personne qui la portait. Malheureusement, le froid qui envahissait les rues de Tokyo avait refroidi la plupart des jolies jeunes femmes et le peu qui passait était pressé, cherchant le cadeau à offrir. Le lendemain, la Saint Valentin le laisserait seul et désoeuvré… Une pointe de dépit au coeur, il traîna des pieds jusqu'au Cat's Eye.

Fidèle à lui-même, il fit une entrée acrobatique et atterrit en caleçon sur la massue de Kaori qui s'était interposée entre lui et son objectif final : Kasumi.

\- Alors joli coeur, tu l'avais oublié ma massue ?

Il se dégagea l'air de rien en s'époussetant. Il embrassa Miki sur la joue. Celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse, il n'avait plus rien tenté pour l'approcher. Parfois, elle en était vexée à son grand désarroi. La plupart du temps, elle en était soulagée : Umi cassait moins de vaisselle et elle moins de plateaux…

\- Alors ma belle, ça pousse ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, sincèrement touchée qu'il s'intéressât à elle.

\- Oui, comme tu le vois. On me dirait qu'ils sont deux que ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

Un grognement se fit entendre. Umi était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Ben alors Umi chou ça ne va pas ? Tu as peur d'être dépassé par deux petits bambins.

\- Tais-toi et bois ton café !

Kaori s'était réinstallée à son siège au bar à côté de Miki et elles avaient repris leur conversation tranquillement, veillant discrètement Ryo qui tournait autour de Kasumi, la baratinant, lui promettant une nuit d'amour avec l'étalon de Shinjuku… Apparemment, Kasumi se débrouillait très bien pour calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme qui finit par se rasseoir à côté de sa coéquipière, penaud, mouillé et les pieds en compote…

\- Alors l'étalon, aucune jument en vue ?, railla Kaori, qui sous couvert de moquerie, cachait tant bien que mal sa jalousie de ne jamais avoir droit aux attentions de son partenaire…

\- Très drôle venant de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu le loup…

\- A qui la faute ?… murmura-t-elle, aux bords des larmes, mais personne ne sembla l'entendre car, au même moment, Miki poussa un cri, les deux mains sur son ventre. Falcon se précipita à ses côtés, Kaori se tenait près d'elle et Ryo était scotché sur son siège, anxieux.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Miki ? Réponds ! Miki ?, l'interpelait son mari.

Un sourire éclatant vint fendre son visage et elle prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Il bouge, Falcon, dit-elle, émue aux larmes. Et en effet, il devait bouger : quelques secondes plus tard, le colosse au coeur tendre tomba à la renverse, sous le regard attendri de sa femme et le sourire goguenard de son ami.

\- Ah Umi … un peu de tendresse dans un corps de brut et tout court-circuite…

\- Ryo… soupira Kaori, exaspérée. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des émotions qui l'assaillaient. Sa patience mise à rude épreuve supportait de plus en plus difficilement les enfantillages de Ryo. Depuis deux mois, elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas montrer à ses amis les sentiments honteux qui la secouaient. Alors, elle affichait un sourire plaqué or toute la journée et s'endormait en pleurant tous les soirs. Toutes ces années d'attente et de montagnes russes sentimentales l'avaient éprouvée.

Soudain, elle vit Miki prendre sa main et la poser sur son ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

\- Il faut que tu le sentes Kaori. C'est tellement merveilleux.

Figée, la jeune rouquine ne pouvait qu'attendre et prier pour que le bébé ne bougea plus pendant un moment. A la grande joie de sa mère, elle le sentit : c'était irréel, une légère poussée sous sa main, comme un effleurement. Miki s'extasiait de bonheur, Kaori eut l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme sans fonds et les larmes sortirent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Tu l'as senti, Kaori ? C'est émouvant, non ?

Miki se méprit sur les larmes de son amie. Kaori força un sourire sur ses lèvres et acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes. Elle sentait le regard de Ryo dans son dos, perçant. Si une personne savait ce qu'elle vivait à ce moment-là, c'était lui. Et il le savait : il était le seul à deviner la tension qui émanait de son corps, à voir la façon dont elle agitait discrètement ses mains comme si elles la brûlaient, et il devinait sans le voir le désespoir qui hantait son regard…

\- Bon, trop d'hormones féminines envahissent l'endroit. Je m'en vais voir à la gare si un travail nous attend de préférence une jolie jeune femme en détresse, mokkori comme il faut.

Il avait haussé la voix et se frottait les mains avec un air pervers sur la fin de la phrase. Kaori se tourna vivement vers lui, l'air sévère.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Tu n'iras pas seul là-bas. Si on a une cliente, tu la feras fuir.

\- Mais non je me montrerai prévenant et attentionné, comme je sais si bien le faire… dit-il avec un petit rire et un filet de bave aux lèvres… Kaori s'approcha de lui en rage mais il se sauva en courant.

\- Viens ici que je t'attrape, toi !

Kaori sortit à sa suite telle une furie, laissant leurs amis médusés.

Après avoir passé le coin de la rue, elle tomba sur Ryo qui l'attendait. Elle fut tellement surprise que la massue disparut de ses mains. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle comprit son manège.

\- Tu as fait exprès, avoue.

\- Moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle sourit. Voilà elle était à nouveau en haut d'une montagne russe… en attendant la chute… Soudain, le poids de ces derniers temps lui retomba sur les épaules et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Kao, prends ça.

Il lui tendit un émetteur. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as besoin d'une journée en solo pour réfléchir. Bon petit soldat comme tu es, tu n'oseras t'imposer alors je te l'impose. Interdiction de rentrer à la maison tant que tu n'auras pas les idées au clair.

\- Mais je dois faire le ménage, la cuisine, aller voir le tableau…

\- Pas aujourd'hui… Je le ferai. Je te demande juste de garder l'émetteur, je veux savoir où tu es si quelque chose arrive.

Elle regarda l'objet, indécise. Elle avait besoin de souffler, c'était vrai. Et qu'il le lui dit aussi, ça la touchait. Elle accrocha l'émetteur à la bretelle de son soutien-gorge discrètement.

\- Merci, Ryo.

\- De rien, partenaire.

Il la força à se retourner et la poussa en avant. Elle fit trois pas, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda longuement puis repartit doucement. Il ne sut pourquoi, son regard fit naître une boule au creux de son ventre et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Il haussa les épaules et repartit chez lui. La journée serait longue…

Kaori marcha longtemps sans savoir où elle se dirigeait. Elle arriva devant la stèle de son frère. Son errance avait au moins eu le bienfait de lui vider la tête.

\- Bonjour, aniki. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Elle resta longtemps juste assise devant la pierre à ressasser les souvenirs : les moments heureux avec Hide, sa rencontre avec Ryo, l'entrée de Falcon puis Miki dans leur vie, sa relation particulière avec Mick… Elle avait perdu une famille et en avait retrouvé une autre. Elle était bien parmi eux, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux tout comme elle ferait tout pour eux. Ils faisaient tous leur vie, tous sauf elle et Ryo. Seulement Ryo ne cherchait rien dans la vie et surtout pas à s'attacher et elle était éperdument amoureuse de cet homme. Personne d'autre ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Elle allait avoir 27 ans. Il était temps pour elle de se poser les vraies questions et de ne plus poursuivre cette fuite en avant aveuglément. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les tremblements soudains qui l'assaillaient. Elle s'imagina Hide devant elle, calme et serein, ce grand frère qui la connaissait mieux que personne, à part peut-être Ryo… Elle se calma un peu. Que lui aurait-il dit ?

Il lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Kaori réfléchit. Que voulait-elle ? Vivre avec quelqu'un en qui elle aurait confiance et qui passerait toutes ses nuits avec elle, avoir des enfants de cette personne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une vie simple, mais ce qu'elle demandait était loin de lui paraître démentiel : un compagnon et des enfants à aimer. Elle voyait parfaitement qui était ce compagnon.

Le seul souci, c'était que lui ne voulait pas la même chose. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, profondément certainement, qu'il le cachait derrière toute une façade faite d'indifférence et de pitrerie mais ces sentiments perçaient parfois la carapace à travers de petits gestes comme le fait de l'avoir poussée à bout et la faire sortir du café tout à l'heure. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas l'exposer plus vis-à-vis du milieu. Pour elle, le danger ne serait pas beaucoup plus grand. Elle acceptait le risque si cela signifiait pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lui non.

Là était le nœud du problème. Qu'était-elle encore prête à endurer afin de réaliser son rêve avec cet homme ? Combien de semaines, de mois ou d'années d'attente ? C'était sans compter le fait qu'il put être tué avant ou elle… Elle écarta cette dernière pensée. Se recentrant sur la question, elle soupira et essaya de faire taire la douleur qui s'insinuait dans son coeur. Elle ne voulait plus attendre : elle connaissait Ryo. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Il l'aimait mais il n'en ferait jamais une relation réelle et elle n'aurait rien. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle se contenterait des miettes d'affection qu'il lui donnerait et, honnêtement, cet amour la portait autant qu'il la détruisait.

Il fallait y mettre fin. Si elle voulait ne serait-ce que toucher du bout du doigt une partie de ses rêves, elle devait… faire évoluer les choses. Elle resta encore une heure sur la tombe de son frère à peser le pour et le contre de sa décision, à envisager les conséquences puis rentra, s'arrêtant sur le chemin pour faire quelques courses.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Ryo bavait sur un magazine. En fait, ça faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond en attendant son retour. Il avait plusieurs fois checké sa position et s'était dit qu'elle devait avoir vraiment besoin de se vider la tête pour être restée si longtemps au cimetière. Il avait réprimé par deux fois l'envie de l'y rejoindre, se disant que, lorsqu'elle souhaiterait en parler, elle le ferait. Foi de Ryo, lorsque Kaori avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne s'en privait pas… Dès qu'il avait senti son aura, il s'était jeté sur le canapé et prit la première revue. Il tourna à peine la tête lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te changer. Tu as les fesses humides.

\- Je vais faire à manger d'abord.

\- Non, va te changer. Le pantalon collé ne fait qu'accentuer la grosseur de ton derrière ! Ca me coupe l'appétit !

Il s'était déjà préparé au châtiment, l'attendait même avec impatience mais rien ne vint… Il regarda dans la cuisine mais Kaori n'était plus là. Inquiet, il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était là. Il n'entendait rien de particulier. Un bruit de tissu glissé, une porte d'armoire qui se refermait.

\- Kaori ?

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Il faillit insister mais quelque chose le retint… Il s'éloigna de la chambre.

Elle revint et prépara le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence et, lorsque Ryo se leva pour partir, elle le retint par la main.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Maintenant ? J'ai…

\- Oui, Ryo, maintenant.

A son air sérieux, son regard déterminé, il se rassit et la regarda. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les tremblements de sa voix et, en lui tendant une enveloppe, lui dit :

\- Je pars.

Il la dévisagea, attendant qu'elle prit son air moqueur et lui dit « je t'ai bien eu ». Mais rien. Il regarda l'enveloppe dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle ne mentait pas : elle avait son billet d'avion pour New York.

\- Tu vas voir Sayuri ?

\- Je pars Ryo. Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en le voyant prêt à objecter. Elle prit sa main : elle avait besoin de garder le contact avec lui.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je t'aime Ryo. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, j'aimerai avoir des enfants avec toi mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible, que tu ne veux pas et pourquoi. Je respecte ta décision.

Elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Je veux avancer et ne pas tout abandonner. Mais je ne veux pas non plus regretter. Alors, si tu as bien regardé le billet, tu auras vu qu'il est daté du 4 avril. C'est dans sept semaines. Dans sept semaines, je quitte ta vie, je quitte le milieu, je serai à l'abri au loin avec Sayuri. Donne-moi ces sept semaines. Laisse-nous nous aimer pendant ce temps, une semaine par année partagée. C'est tout ce que je te demanderai. Je n'attends pas ta réponse ce soir. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle se leva et contourna la table pour sortir. Il l'arrêta en la retenant par le poignet mais ne la regarda pas. Son annonce lui avait fait mal, très mal. Il se sentait perdu et en colère contre le destin.

\- Qui te dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, que tu seras vraiment prête à prendre cet avion ?

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je le prendrai. Ca me fera du bien de voir Sayuri et une coupure nous fera du bien à tous les deux. Mais que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Elle retira doucement sa main et s'éloigna mais pas assez pour ne pas l'entendre dire :

\- Non, ma douce, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu ne reviennes pas…

Ce fut le coeur lourd qu'ils se couchèrent ce soir-là...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kaori dormait encore après une nuit agitée lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Ryo posa son chargement sur la commode et la regarda. Elle était adorable, elle avait presque l'air serein et il se maudit d'être en partie la cause de ses soucis, une grande partie même. Elle qui se donnait tant de mal pour lui méritait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Mais il avait entendu ses mots hier. Il avait eu le temps de cogiter et de prendre sa décision. Elle voulait partir et essayer de vivre sa vie parce que lui-même n'était pas capable de dépasser ses principes. Toute la nuit, il avait réévalué la situation, la possibilité de laisser enfin leur histoire prendre vie mais, quoiqu'il fasse, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de mettre sa vie encore plus en danger ni celui de la laisser renoncer à être mère car il ne se sentait pas non plus d'avoir la responsabilité d'une personne en plus, qui plus est incapable de se défendre.

Alors après avoir muselé son coeur sur ces deux points-là pour ne laisser que la raison parler, il lui lâcha enfin la bride et considéra sa requête. Et il finit par se dire qu'il lui devait au moins cela. Pas de regret pour lui comme pour elle. Il s'avoua également en souriant que ce n'était pas par pure charité qu'il allait dans son sens. Il aurait sept semaines pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ces sept dernières années : l'aimer. Certes, ils auraient peu de temps mais il prendrait le temps tout de même. Il n'allait pas se ruer sur elle. Il avait sept semaines pour voir ce qu'aurait pu être une relation avec la femme de sa vie, sept semaines pour se faire des souvenirs qui devaient lui permettre de rester sans elle celui qu'il était devenu grâce à elle. Il fit taire la petite voix au fond de sa tête – ou de son coeur- qui lui disait : « et pourquoi pas la faire changer d'avis ? »

Il se reprit. Elle avait été claire : elle prendrait cet avion. La petite voix lui dit alors : « donne-lui envie de revenir. ». Il se donna une tape sur la tête pour la faire taire. Ouch ! Un peu trop fort, se dit-il en se frottant le crâne. Si une fois dans sa vie il devait donner quelque chose à Kaori, c'était maintenant : cesser d'être égoïste et la laisser accomplir ses rêves. Il lui donnerait ces sept semaines et la laisserait partir même si ça devait le tuer à l'intérieur. Fort de ses résolutions, il s'était levé au petit matin pour lui annoncer sa décision et c'était dit qu'il joindrait l'utile à l'agréable. Voilà pourquoi il regardait Kaori dormir, plus pour longtemps : la belle se réveillait. Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Bonjour, Kaori.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Jamais ô grand jamais Ryo ne venait dans sa chambre de si bon matin. Elle remonta les couvertures sur elle, les joues rosies.

\- Bonjour Ryo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

\- Faudrait-il encore que j'ai dormi…, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant fautive. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir bousculé hier soir. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle aurait mieux fait de partir sur le champ. Quelle égoïste…

\- Stop Kao, lui murmura-t-il en lui relevant le menton. Elle leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui. Il essuya la traîtresse qui s'était échappée.

\- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as le droit de vouloir mieux. Je ne te laisserai pas partir de gaieté de coeur mais si c'est que tu veux, alors je te dis oui… à tout.

\- Ryo…, souffla-t-elle, émue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je te donne les sept semaines que tu veux. A partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus toi et moi, c'est nous.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle regarda comme spectatrice ses lèvres approcher des siennes puis s'y poser. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit leur chaleur et leur douceur sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassait ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Sentant son émoi, Ryo n'approfondit pas le baiser, il ne se jetterait pas sur elle tel l'affamé qu'il était.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Sugar.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ryo., murmura-t-elle.

Sa première Saint-Valentin avec lui… sa dernière aussi mais elle chassa cette pensée bien vite… Il se leva, prit ce qu'il avait déposé sur la commode et revint vers elle.

\- Tu m'as amenée le petit déjeuner au lit ?, bégaya-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves que cela arrivait… Elle le dévisagea : elle n'était pas sure mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait rougi l'espace d'un instant.

\- Oui, il faudra que je me réhabitue à me faire à manger., laissa-t-il sortir avant d'avoir pu réfléchir. Il se frappa mentalement. Une lueur de tristesse traversa le regard de Kaori mais elle ne put lui en vouloir : c'était la vérité.

\- C'est délicieux.

\- Merci. Kao, il y a un point qu'il faut éclaircir cependant : que dirons-nous aux autres ?

\- Je ne veux leur annoncer mon départ qu'au dernier moment. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Miki.

\- D'accord. Et pour nous ?

\- J'aimerais profiter un maximum de… nous.

Ca lui faisait drôle de prononcer ce mot. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'attendait et, en même temps, dans sept semaines, tout serait fini. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur. Ryo lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau et cela eut l'effet escompté : tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

\- Alors nous ne nous cacherons pas, pas d'affichage outrancier, mais, devant eux, pas de secret. Ce soir, je t'invite : tiens toi prête pour dix neuf heures.

\- Où irons-nous ?

\- Tttt. Pas de question, c'est une surprise. En attendant, Mademoiselle Makimura, il faut songer à se lever. J'ai des choses à faire.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, la voyant prête à lui poser mille questions.

\- Pas de question. Pour les sept semaines à venir, tu me fais entièrement confiance et je me tiens à carreaux. Promis ?

Il lui tendit le petit doigt en signe de pacte. Elle acquiesça, enroula le sien autour et fut prise d'une émotion intense. Il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il sentait son souffle léger et chaud dans son cou, sa poitrine collée contre lui. Il la serra encore plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir des sensations si fortes rien qu'en la tenant contre lui. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait lorsqu'ils deviendraient intimes. Apparemment, une certaine partie de son anatomie l'imaginait très bien, elle. Il dut se faire violence pour lâcher Kaori. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, Kaori se dirigeant vers la salle de bains et Ryo vers la cuisine.

Se glissant sous le jet chaud, elle n'en revenait pas. Tous les évènements de ce matin ne pouvaient être réels, elle rêvait. Elle se pinça une première fois. Aïe ! Non ce ne pouvait être… Elle se pinça une deuxième fois. Aïe ! Et si, tout était vrai, c'était bien réel. Ils s'étaient embrassés, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, serrée contre son coeur qui avait battu plus vite comme le sien, il lui avait ramené le petit déjeuner au lit… et par dessus tout, il lui accordait sept semaines. Elle en profiterait : elle mettrait sept semaines de bonheur dans sa mémoire.

Puis lui revint en mémoire son rendez-vous : il l'invitait pour la Saint-Valentin. Elle fit mentalement le tour de sa garde-robe et paniqua : elle devait trouver quelque chose de mémorable à se mettre. Elle aussi avait donc des choses à faire. Elle sortit de la douche et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Elle rejoignit Ryo qui était prêt lui aussi.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Il lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire chaud et bienveillant, et il vit avec amusement ses joues rosir. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Idiot, s'admonesta-t-il, tu le sais très bien…

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée et, au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, Kaori posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui et, tremblante, soucieuse de sa réaction, l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, mais ravi, de son initiative, il la laissa faire mais lorsqu'elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui et approfondir leur échange. Il l'entendit gémir tout contre ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il crut qu'elle le repousserait sous l'intrusion mais l'élève était douée et elle ne tarda pas à répondre à ses avances, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un combat passionné. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait plaquée contre la porte, que leurs mains étaient passées sous le haut de l'autre et caressaient avidement chaque parcelle de peau parcourue. Il ne se souvint pas non plus quand il avait soulevé Kaori et qu'elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il n'était conscient que de deux choses : la sensation de pouvoir toucher sa partenaire et la folie que déchaînaient les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper.

Kaori ne savait plus non plus où elle était. Elle était submergée par toutes les sensations que ses mains et sa langue provoquaient. Chaque sillon laissé était comme une brûlure tracée sur son corps. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, elle qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de « traitement ». Avec lui, ça lui semblait naturel. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser et heureusement qu'il s'écartait de temps à autre, car elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait pensé à respirer non plus. Elle ne voulait plus que ce moment s'arrêta. Elle voulait être à lui, le sentir en elle. Elle ne rougit même pas à cette pensée, elle en frissonnait d'impatience, d'autant que les mains de Ryo s'étaient glissées sous sa jupe, ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Encore un peu, ils seraient dans son intimité. Un nouveau frisson la prit.

Ryo sentit les frissons de sa partenaire et une alarme résonna dans sa tête. Il fallait calmer le jeu. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que ça se passa et surtout pas ici… Il retira délicatement ses doigts et rabattit la jupe de Kaori. Il l'entendit gémir d'une voix rauque :

\- Ryo…

Il dut faire un violent effort sur lui pour ne pas reprendre là où il en était resté. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, la reposa sans la lâcher et la regarda. Ce qu'elle était belle, les lèvres rouges et gonflés par leurs baisers, les joues rosies par le désir. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre pourquoi soudain il s'était arrêté. Il la plaqua contre lui et lui dit d'une voix qui lui était étrangère :

\- Pas ici. Notre première fois doit être exceptionnelle. N'aie pas d'inquiétude sur mes intentions.

Il soutint son regard lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point il la désirait. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle sentit une pointe d'inquiétude au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce membre dur et proéminent qu'elle sentait contre son ventre pénétrerait en elle. Elle s'écarta de lui légèrement, gênée, et baissa les yeux avant de lui dire :

\- Ryo, je vais te gâcher ce moment. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce… genre de choses.

Il lui releva le menton. Il devait écarter ses doutes. Plongeant un regard tendre dans le sien, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Il vit ses lèvres frémir et se retint de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Pas douée ou inexpérimentée ? Tes baisers manquaient d'expérience mais pas d'expertise.

\- Ryo, je… je n'ai aucune expérience. Tu… tu seras le premier, lui avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Il s'en doutait mais fut néanmoins ému.

\- Cesse d'être aussi intransigeante envers toi-même. Je suis sûr que tu te surpasseras très vite comme dans tous tes autres apprentissages. C'est moi qui aies plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur.

Elle redressa si vite la tête qu'elle faillit le heurter. Elle sonda ses yeux gris et y lut les doutes.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. L'étalon de Shinjuku…

\- L'étalon se retrouve devant la première femme avec qui ça doit durer plus qu'une nuit, alors j'ai intérêt à assurer… lui dit-il d'une voix emplie d'émotions. Elle lui caressa la joue et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Ryo.

Soudain, on tapa à la porte et ils sursautèrent. Ryo poussa Kaori à l'écart de la porte en lui faisant signe de se taire par instinct de protection. Il ouvrit et trouva Mick.

\- Déjà levé ? Fit celui-ci en regardant derrière Ryo à la recherche de sa vision adorée.

\- Oui. Désolé de te décevoir l'Amerloque. Si tu cherches Kaori, elle est déjà partie.

\- Oh shit, moi qui espérais un petit cadeau de saint-Valentin…

\- J'ai vu une ou deux massues spécial Saint-Valentin. Tu les testeras si tu veux.

Mick tressaillit à la pensée. Ryo, qui d'habitude se serait énervé à voir Mick tourner autour de Kaori, restait serein. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- Ca va aller. Je dois trouver un cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour Kazue. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? Tu as plus l'habitude des japonaises que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une virée à laquelle je suis habitué mais pourquoi pas ?, lui répondit-il, jovial. Ca lui permettrait de regarder pour un cadeau de son côté aussi. Puis s'adressant plus à Kaori, toujours cachée derrière la porte, qu'à son compagnon :

\- Je te donne deux heures max. Après, on retrouve les filles au Cat's.

\- Ok, man. Je ferai vite, ronchonna Mick.

Kaori vit Ryo réapparaître pour prendre les clefs. Il lui caressa le bout du nez, ce qui la fit rougir, et lui montra deux doigts en articulant en silence « deux heures, ok ? ». Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête avec un énorme sourire. Il partit heureux. Elle le suivit de peu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Deux heures plus tard, Kaori pénétrait dans le café de ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait pas la boule au ventre en voyant son amie.

\- Bonjour Miki, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu as dévalisé les magasins, dis-moi.

Kaori rougit. Elle s'était laissée aller à quelques emplettes. Elle avait eu envie d'être un peu plus féminine, de plaire à Ryo. Elle rougit légèrement : ce n'était pas son genre mais rien n'était son genre depuis hier soir...

\- Alors qu'as-tu pris ?

\- Non Miki.

\- Allez, montre-moi. Je suis privée de shopping pour plusieurs mois. Allez, sois sympa.

Miki poussa son ventre en avant pour la faire culpabiliser. Kaori allait craquer et se penchait pour attraper un sac lorsque la sonnette tinta.

\- Ah ah prépare ta massue…

En effet, en moins de deux secondes, Mick se retrouva scotché à Kaori qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer, troublée par l'aura de son homme

\- Ma Kaori chérie, un petit baiser d'amour pour ma Saint-Valentin, lui dit-il en tendant ses lèvres vers elle.

Miki et Kasumi observaient Ryo avec des yeux ronds. Elles le virent attraper Mick par le col et le décoller de Kaori. Il le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mick, Mick, Mick, il va falloir que tu perdes tes mauvaises habitudes…

\- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? riposta-t-il, l'air courroucé. Mais Ryo ne l'écoutait pas : il s'était tournée vers la rouquine et la déshabillait du regard. Elle rougit, une chaleur se diffusant dans son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu portais ce matin ?

Elle confirma. Elle portait une robe portefeuille rouge légèrement échancrée. Il la força à se lever et à tourner sur elle. Elle était belle, désirable. Il lui aurait suffi de tirer sur la ficelle pour faire tomber le tissu et…. Stop, il mit un frein à ses pensées. Il sentait son mokkori se réveiller. Il vit Kaori se mordre la lèvre inférieure en attendant son verdict.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser devant les personnes présentes. Kaori chassa le sentiment de gêne de se dévoiler ainsi en public et noua ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser du plus profond de son coeur.

\- Il y a des hôtels pour ça, Ryo, grogna Falcon qui venait d'entrer après que sa femme l'eut appelé.

Ils se séparèrent, Ryo avec le sourire du chat qui venait de manger le canari, Kaori, rouge écarlate cherchant un trou de souris pour s'y réfugier… Mick s'approcha de Ryo et lui mit un coup de poing jouasse dans le bras. Il posa la question que tous se posaient :

\- Faux frère ! Alors ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

Ryo regarda sa montre et serra Kaori contre lui dans un geste possessif.

\- Quatre heures…

\- Ouf ça va, j'ai encore une chance. Ma belle, ne te laisse pas aveugler par ce bellâtre. Viens, plutôt te perdre dans mes bras.

Kaori rit de ses mimiques mais prit la main de Ryo dans la sienne.

\- Les bras de Ryo me suffisent, Mick. Ils sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Mais Kao, tu connaîtras la fougue dans mes bras. Je te montrerai toute l'étendue de mes talents…, fit-il d'un ton suggestif.

Kaori rougit et sortit sa massue.

\- Tu veux te retrouver aussi étendu que tes talents ? Tu as pensé à Kazué ? Je te dit que je reste avec Ryo.

Mick battit en retraite. Les filles riaient de sa déconvenue. Ryo avait flanché aux derniers mots de sa bien-aimée : elle restait avec lui certes mais, dans sept semaines, tout cela serait fini. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et ça tombait bien car les filles n'en avaient pas fini avec Kaori. Il lui montra la cigarette dans les mains et sortit. Elle hocha la tête.

Ryo sortit du café et se réfugia dans l'allée sur le côté du Cat's. Appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, il tirait sur sa cigarette en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout allait si vite, il avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient que peu de temps ! Sept semaines, quarante-neuf jours pour s'aimer pour toute une vie. Après ce serait fini…

\- Alors toi et Kaori ?

Ryo sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Falcon arriver. Il haussa les épaules, l'air dégagé. Il oubliait parfois la cécité de son ami et son aptitude à voir les choses d'une autre manière.

\- Oui, Kaori et moi, c'est fait. Depuis le temps que vous nous seriniez…

\- Tu m'étonnes, Ryo : il y a quelques jours encore tu me jurais à corps et à cris que tu n'aurais pas d'attaches.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Falcon voyait clair dans le jeu de Ryo et il était le seul avec Kaori à savoir lire en lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait plus se faire berner par les attitudes de son ami.

\- Dis-moi la vérité.

Ryo était déchiré : Kaori lui avait demandé de garder le secret de son départ mais Umi ne le lâcherait pas. De plus, s'il était préparé, il serait plus apte à aider Miki le moment venu et elle en aurait besoin. Il poussa un soupir profond et jeta sa cigarette.

\- Elle part, Falcon. Elle veut quitter cette vie pour pouvoir vivre celle que je ne peux pas lui donner.

\- Et cette comédie…

\- N'en est pas une. Je ne joue pas avec ses sentiments. Elle m'a demandé le laps de temps avant son départ pour vivre notre histoire et ne pas avoir de regrets.

\- Quand part-elle ?

\- Dans sept semaines, jour pour jour. Falcon, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache. Garde cela pour toi.

\- Très bien.

Falcon se tut mais néanmoins Ryo sentit qu'il attendait encore quelque chose. Alors Ryo lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur :

\- Ca me tue de la laisser partir mais son bonheur passe avant tout. Sur ce, il faut que je te laisse : elle va finir par se demander ce qui me prend autant de temps.

Il rentra et sauva sa moitié d'un bombardement intensif de questions, l'emmenant hors du café ainsi que Mick qui n'avait plus pipé mot. Il digérait la nouvelle : la page devait être définitivement tournée maintenant. Sa Kaori était entre de bonnes mains. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Kaori prépara un déjeuner rapide puis ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Ménage pour l'une, lecture pour l'autre… Certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure, surtout quand elles permettaient de mater l'autre en toute impunité. Vers 17h, Ryo obligea Kaori à ranger tout son équipement et lui enjoignit d'aller prendre un bain puis de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il vint la chercher. Elle avait objecté mais il lui avait rappelé qu'elle lui avait promis sa confiance. Elle abdiqua.

Elle se plongea dans un bain chaud, en profitant pour se détendre. Elle se souvint de sa matinée chargée en émotions : du baiser tendre au réveil aux baisers sulfureux échangés dans l'entrée qui l'avaient laissée émerveillée mais aussi frustrée, de sa séance shopping pleine d'audace, de la révélation de leur relation à leurs amis… En temps normal, elle aurait été mortifiée par tout ce déballage mais là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps… A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se rendit compte qu'il lui serait plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait de partir.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Ryo et se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Elle aurait aimé aller voir mais elle lui avait fait une promesse. Elle s'y tiendrait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha, puis après avoir glissé et attaché la serviette autour d'elle, elle sortit. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle prépara les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés ainsi que le cadeau de Ryo. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser la serviette, elle ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir et de se poser mille questions. La trouverait-il belle, désirable ? Serait-elle à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Est-ce que ce soir serait LE grand soir ? Elle rougit de ses pensées. De honte, elle retourna le cadre qui abritait la photo de son frère contre le meuble. Elle se sentait exposée.

\- Et si tu commençais par t'habiller, idiote…

Alors elle enfila une à une les pièces sans se regarder de peur de craquer et de tout enlever. Au final, elle se trouva assez jolie. Elle entendit soudain la douche se mettre en route et sourit en se disant que lui aussi lui sortirait peut-être le grand jeu… Il fallait qu'elle se dépêcha un peu. Elle se maquilla légèrement, juste assez pour faire ressortir ses yeux et ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle s'allongea sur le lit dans le noir et tenta de ralentir les battements de son coeur qui redoublèrent lorsqu'on tapa doucement à la porte… elle sourit : on… Ryo, qui d'autre… Elle se leva, lissa sa robe, attrapa un châle et sa pochette et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, j'ai ouï dire qu'une princesse vivait ici ?

Elle resta un moment le souffle coupé. Il était tellement beau dans son smoking. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur douce et sensuelle. Il avait même tenté de discipliner ses cheveux. Kaori n'avait qu'une envie : y glisser les doigts et les ébouriffer, sentir leur douceur entre ses doigts et… Elle stoppa le cours de ses pensées, les joues rosies. Voyant son émoi, Ryo lui tendit son bras et elle s'y accrocha avec plaisir.

Quelle troublante sensation que d'avoir la femme de ses rêves à son bras en sachant qu'on allait en profiter toute la soirée… Ryo se délectait de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, de l'odeur léger de son parfum et de la sensation de sa main sur son bras.

\- Alors où va-t-on ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Il ouvrit la porte de leur séjour et lui dit :

\- Ici, à la maison.

Kaori resta pétrifiée dans l'entrée de la pièce. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais des dizaines de bougies et de lumières d'ambiance étaient placées stratégiquement pour assurer un éclairage doux mais suffisant. La table avait été dressée pour deux, trois bougies y étaient installées ainsi qu'un soliflore orné d'une rose rouge et d'une…

\- Immortelle. Ryo, tu as fait tout cela pour moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il acquiesça. Il ne pouvait articuler un mot. Il avait devant lui la plus jolie femme qu'il eut jamais vue. Elle portait une robe noire qui dévoilait sa nuque jusqu'au sommet de ses épaules, le décolleté n'était pas profond mais suffisamment suggestif. Le reste de la robe soulignait ses courbes et donnait l'envie de poser ses mains sur ce corps magnifique. La robe n'était pas outrancièrement courte, juste assez pour pouvoir profiter de la vue de ces magnifiques jambes parées de soie noire. Il eut chaud, très chaud d'un coup…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser sans essayer d'enflammer les choses mais c'était sans compter sur la fougue de sa partenaire. Très vite, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Kaori, ne résistant plus, passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon. C'était comme elle le pensait : doux et soyeux. Cette caresse fit gémir Ryo, cela ajouté au fait qu'elle se serrait sans retenue sur lui. Lui avait glissé ses mains dans le dos remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules, provoquant un brasier sur leur passage. Leurs gémissements se répondaient et les excitaient mutuellement. Ryo perdait complètement le contrôle : elle le rendait fou.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Saeko entra dans la pièce. Prise dans son élan, elle bouscula le couple.

\- Oh pardon. Mais...euh… O mon Dieu je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, rouge de confusion. Ryo se releva tenant par la main Kaori. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Saeko dans cet état. Il s'en serait amusé s'il n'était pas aussi frustré d'avoir été coupé.

\- Bonsoir Saeko. Ca t'arrive de prévenir avant de débarquer chez les gens ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !, dit-elle avec son doigt faisant un va et vient entre les deux amants.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Il faudra que tu perdes cette mauvaise habitude… et préviens ta sœur par la même occasion.

\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit-elle en reprenant contenance.

\- Ryo, j'aurai besoin…

Kaori s'interposa entre les deux. Saeko avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'elle avait bien peur qu'elle ne gâcha la seule Saint-Valentin qu'elle aurait avec l'homme de sa vie.

\- C'est non, Saeko. Pas ce soir ! Arrête de lui faire du rentre-dedans pour obtenir son aide.

\- Mais il n'y en a que pour quelques heures…

\- Tu as entendu Kao, Saeko. c'est non. Ne compte pas sur moi ni ce soir ni dans les semaines à venir sauf urgence réelle. Je te ferai signe si un jour je veux me remettre à ta disposition. Maintenant, je vais te prier de nous laisser terminer notre soirée.

Il la prit par bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu connais le chemin que ce soit pour sortir ou aller chez ta sœur. Alors à bientôt !

Il referma la porte, laissant Saeko médusée. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard pétillant de Kaori, il éclata de rire suivi de sa compagne. Se calmant, il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, il lui prit la main et la conduisit vers la table. Faisant taire son dépit, la jeune femme le laissa mener la danse. Il leur servit un repas délicieux dont il s'avoua de suite non coupable. Ils le dégustèrent en toute quiétude, parlant peu, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, Ryo s'absenta quelques minutes et, lorsqu'il revint, Kaori, qui avait allumé la platine, l'invita à danser. Il l'enlaça avec plaisir et laissa la musique guider leur pas. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Ryo s'écarta d'elle et la guida à nouveau vers la table :

\- Tout bon repas se termine par un dessert. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Kaori attendit aussi patiemment que sa nervosité grandissante le lui permettait. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le moment fatidique, magique, tant attendu - et elle aurait trouvé bien d'autres qualificatifs encore- où elle pourrait enfin retrouver les bras de son homme et atteindre l'apogée sensuelle avec lui. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Ce fut ainsi que Ryo la trouva en revenant de la cuisine. Il posa une assiette devant elle.

\- Mais toi ?

Il lui sourit énigmatiquement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva sur ses genoux et le vit lui tendre une cuillère. Son estomac se noua. Elle sentait sa main caresser tendrement le bas de son dos, son torse se levait régulièrement et frottait contre sa poitrine, faisant se dresser les pointes de ses seins, et, lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers son visage, elle fut happée par son regard de braise.

Ryo se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement, juste un effleurement. Puis il prit un morceau du gâteau et lui proposa. Elle ouvrit des lèvres tremblantes et les referma sur la cuillère. Puis elle imita son geste et lui donna un morceau du gâteau. Ils recommencèrent. Ryo posa soudain la cuillère et plongea la main dans sa poche en tirant un petit paquet.

\- C'est pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira, lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

Kaori prit le paquet et l'ouvrit lentement. C'était un petit écrin. Son coeur arrêta de battre un instant et elle l'ouvrit. Un magnifique pendentif pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or blanc.

\- Il est magnifique, Ryo. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Elle sentit son corps se détendre contre le sien.

\- Regarde, si tu l'ouvres ici, tu pourras mettre les photos des personnes que tu aimes. J'y ai déjà mis quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

Kaori regarda et retint son souffle, les larmes aux yeux : une photo de son frère adoré. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Elle passa le collier.

\- Merci, Ryo. Je… tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet. Il cessa de caresser son dos à regrets et défit le papier cadeau. Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les pochettes : il trouva à l'intérieur un trèfle et une immortelle séchés entrelacés. Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Garde-le toujours près de ton coeur : il est pare-balles, lui dit-elle doucement. Il la dévisagea.

\- J'ai réussi à dégotter des petites plaques de Kevlar que j'ai insérées dans les doublures.

\- Astucieux. Merci. Et si on finissait ce gâteau ?

Elle acquiesça et lui donna un morceau. Il posa à nouveau sa main dans le bas dans son dos et dessina des ronds. Il la sentait frémir, il voyait ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et ne rêver que de retrouver leur chaleur. Traîtreusement mais discrètement, il s'arrangea pour qu'elle rata son coup à la dernière cuillère. Le morceau rippa sur les lèvres de Ryo, laissant une traînée de chocolat, et tomba par terre. Mortifiée, Kaori se confondit en excuses. Il la regarda sérieusement :

\- Qui salit nettoie.

\- Je suis désolée. De suite, attends..., bafouilla-t-elle. Elle attrapa une serviette et se tourna vers lui mais il la lui enleva des mains :

\- Sans les mains, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il plaça les mains de Kaori sur son épaule et sa deuxième main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme juste à la lisière de la robe, infligeant à sa cuisse le même traitement qu'à son dos.

Kaori ne savait plus où donner de la tête, trop de sensations l'assaillaient en même temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce que Ryo trouva fort sensuel, puis se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il répondit à son baiser mais, à son plus grand regret, elle s'écarta. Il la sentit inspirer profondément et vit se pencher vers lui. Sa langue traça le sillon de chocolat et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il gémit de plaisir. Elle s'écarta et le regarda. Ce qu'elle vit l'enivra.

\- Attends, il y en a encore.

Elle réitéra le traitement et, quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il les captura et l'emmena dans un baiser brûlant, très vite approfondi. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément, évaluant les envies de l'autre.

Ryo se leva et la prit par la main. Il souffla une à une les bougies sur le passage et emmena sa dulcinée à l'étage. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, il prit ses deux mains et la tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es sure que tu veux franchir le pas ce soir ? Je pourrai comprendre que ça aille trop vite pour toi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et soutint son regard.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je te fais une visite nocturne.

A la lueur de désir qui traversa ses yeux, elle se dit que l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu. Il la prit par les épaules et la retourna. Il déverrouilla la porte sans l'ouvrir.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle fébrilement.

\- Alors ferme les yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et délicatement la guida. Elle fit quelques pas et entendit la porte se refermer délicatement. Il déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque qui la fit tressaillir de la tête aux pieds.

Il retira ses mains et se mit à côté d'elle. Il était anxieux et voulait voir son visage.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Là il sut qu'il avait eu raison et qu'il connaissait bien SA Kaori. Elle porta la main à sa bouche tout en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

\- Ryo, c'est… je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire…

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il se fichait des mots : il savait. Il suffisait de la regarder : les larmes aux yeux, les joues rosies par la surprise et le plaisir, la myriade d'émotions qui passaient sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il savait…


	5. Chapter 5

Notes de l'auteur : certaines scènes de cette fic peuvent vous choquer par leur "audace". Il ne s'agit pas de faire un récit érotique mais de montrer le côté libérateur et en même temps explosif de la relation des deux héros, d'autant plus la sachant vouée à se terminer à court terme.

chapitre 5

Ryo la retint un moment dans ses bras, se laissant enivrer par le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Il n'avait jamais pris ce temps-là avec une autre et y découvrait un plaisir certain. Kaori dans ses bras profitait d'un moment de répit sensoriel pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il s'engagerait à ce point dans cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ?

\- Pour toi. Tu m'as demandé sept semaines, je te les donne mais ça inclut les nuits également, même les nuits sans sexe. Je prends tout et c'est plus simple si nous dormons dans la même chambre.

Elle acquiesça. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il se montrait aussi romantique. Il n'avait pas seulement enlevé les traces de ses plaisirs personnels, il avait repensé l'agencement de sa chambre et clairement fait de la place pour elle, pour qu'elle s'y sentit bien. Pour cette nuit, il avait mis des éclairages tamisés et parsemé le lit de pétales de rose…

\- Qu'y a-t-il sous ce tissu là-bas ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit. Il la retint doucement, l'attirant vers lui, et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui murmura :

\- C'est la photo de ton frère mais, tu m'excuseras, il restera couvert : je ne veux pas qu'il me voit faire l'amour à sa sœur adorée. J'aurais peur qu'il vienne me hanter.

Elle émit un rire léger, les larmes aux yeux. S'approchant de ses lèvres et lui caressant la joue tendrement, elle lui murmura :

\- Ne dis jamais et ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'as pas de coeur. Tu es un homme merveilleux, hors norme, mais merveilleux.

\- Hors norme ?… tu en jugeras par toi-même.

Elle étouffa son petit rire narquois par un baiser. Elle avait bien vu à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il avait compris le message mais c'était son homme, hors norme, qui n'avait pas peur des malfrats mais tremblait devant les mots.

Leur baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Les langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet dont la chorégraphie n'était connue que d'eux. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, s'écrasaient, sortaient des sentiers battus pour revenir au point de départ, laissant peu de place aux moments de répits, à vrai dire aucun, à part les prises d'air nécessaires pour pouvoir continuer… Ils auraient fait pâlir de jalousie un plongeur en apnée…

Très vite, leurs mains trouvèrent leur partition propre. Ryo la tenait par le bas du dos puis fit glisser lentement ses mains vers sa taille puis remonta très doucement le long de son corps. Il s'attarda un peu sur la poitrine de sa partenaire, dessinant les contours du bout des doigts, taquinant les pointes au travers du tissu, ravi de l'entendre gémir.

Kaori avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle en aimait le contact et en profitait après des années à regarder sans pouvoir toucher. Elle descendit le long de sa nuque, le sentant tressaillir. Elle s'attarda un peu, dessinant de légers ronds avec les pouces puis poursuivit son périple tactile. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules larges et musclées mais ce qu'elle touchait n'était pas à son goût… Elle s'écarta des lèvres tentatrices et vit le froncement de sourcil dans les yeux de Ryo. Elle soutint son regard et lui enleva sa veste de smoking. Il leva un sourcil étonné, étonné mais satisfait de son audace, et, pour une fois, elle ne rougit mais se plaqua à nouveau contre lui dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains reprirent leur place sur ses épaules : c'était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux. Elle percevait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, sentait son torse contre sa poitrine, son désir monter contre sa cuisse. Toutes ces sensations l'emmenaient dans un monde irréel, lui conféraient confiance et audace.

Elle défit le nœud papillon, le jeta sans autre forme de procès, et, un à un, défit les boutons de sa chemise, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de cette peau enfin offerte pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle sentait les frémissements de son partenaire, ses muscles jouer sous ses mains et, lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se joindre à ses autres instruments de torture, Ryo se demanda comment il allait réussir à tenir. Malgré tout, il la laissa continuer pour son propre plaisir et surtout pour qu'elle prit confiance et se sentit à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il ressentit le besoin d'unir leurs lèvres.

Kaori n'objecta pas lorsque Ryo la prit par la nuque, le forçant à relever le visage vers lui, et lui donna le baiser le plus dévastateur de sa vie. Elle ne sut comment elle y parvint mais soudain la chemise de son amant se retrouva par terre et elle pouvait à loisir caresser, griffer, agripper le dos de son homme. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand, d'un coup, il la força à se tourner, plaqua son dos contre lui et bloqua ses poignées. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres déposer de légers baisers de son épaule à sa nuque, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Soudain, il lui dit d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

\- J'avais raison, Sugar : tu manques d'expérience mais pas d'expertise. Tu peux te vanter d'être la seule femme à me mettre dans cet état-là.

Elle tressaillit mais resta sceptique. Alors, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille tendrement :

\- Je garde toujours le contrôle mais là, j'avoue que tu n'es pas loin de me faire perdre la tête…

Il l'entendit gémir sous l'assaut de sa langue dans son cou. Il la sentait trembler contre lui sous l'assaut de ses doigts sur sa poitrine et soudain il lâcha ses poignées et défit la fermeture de sa robe. Il la fit glisser le long de son corps prenant soin de laisser traîner ses mains au passage du tissu et ce qu'il découvrit l'excita encore plus.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou. Je n'avais jamais vu cet ensemble de lingerie…

Mentalement, il s'invectiva, s'attendant à recevoir un coup de massue pour cet aveu mais rien ne vint. Kaori se tourna vers lui lentement, les sourcils froncés : intérieurement elle était transcendée. Ryo déglutit pour garder son calme : son ensemble en dentelle noire assorti d'un porte-jarretelle agrémenté de bas noir le chamboulait complètement. Il se mit à genoux devant elle pour lui demander pardon…

\- Ryo, tu fouilles dans mes armoires ?

\- Pardon, pardon, ma divine, ma douce…

Il s'arrêta en pleine tirade, hypnotisé par le spectacle de ces magnifiques jambes juste devant ses yeux. Tel un félin, il s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses chevilles. Dans une lenteur calculée, il laissa glisser ses mains le long des bas. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle risquait de s'effondrer, il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses pour la maintenir et ses lèvres prirent la suite et remontèrent le long de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son intimité, il sentit Kaori se crisper et cessa. Il se mit à genoux et retira délicatement le porte-jarretelles et les bas découvrant ses longues jambes.

\- Ryo…, l'entendit-il gémir.

Elle voulait retrouver sa chaleur, sentir son corps contre le sien, calmer un peu les battements effrénés de son coeur. Elle voulait le toucher, poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, le sentir vibrer contre elle. Mais là où il était, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il répondit à son appel sans perdre l'occasion de continuer son exploration. Il retrouva ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles.

Kaori posa les mains sur le torse de Ryo et le caressa tendrement passant les mains sur ses pectoraux, dans son dos, revenant vers son ventre. Il la sentit hésiter passant plusieurs fois sur sa ceinture alors il prit sa main, déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume tout en lui lançant un regard de braise et la reposa sur sa ceinture. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle défit la ceinture et fit glisser le pantalon. Il avait dû retirer ses chaussures en entrant dans la chambre, nota-t-elle. Puis se souvenant de ses gestes, elle lui infligea le même traitement laissant ses mains remonter lentement sur ses mollets puis ses cuisses. Elle ne sut si elle aurait osé continuer plus haut car il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne suis pas de marbre…, lui murmura-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche d'un baiser avide.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et le suivit à reculons lorsqu'il la guida vers le lit. Il la retint lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent. Louvoyant au-dessus d'elle, il faisait voyager sa bouche et sa langue sans retenue sur son corps, mordillant certains points sensibles. Il caressa ses seins avec douceur et bien vite, retira l'étoffe qui gênait son contact. Il sentit sa partenaire retenir son souffle lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons, puis gémir sous le traitement infligé, traitement rapidement infligé à son jumeau.

Kaori se cambrait sous les vagues de désir qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi fort. Elle se consumait et elle se demandait combien de temps, d'assauts elle pourrait encore supporter avant de devenir complètement folle. Elle sentit à peine les caresses que Ryo commençaient à infliger à son intimité, de très légers effleurements au départ qui devinrent progressivement plus appuyés. La gêne qu'elle ressentit s'évapora très rapidement et elle ne fut pas surprise de se trouver soudain dépourvue de son dernier vêtement, totalement offerte à son regard.

Ryo observait sa compagne et ses réactions, prêt à arrêter ses explorations si Kaori en exprimait le besoin. Pour l'instant, elle réagissait positivement : son souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des gémissements qui trouvaient écho chez son partenaire renforçant son désir d'elle, ses joues rosies… Lorsqu'il ôta la dentelle qui recouvrait son intimité, il s'arrêta et l'observa. Elle était belle, bien proportionnée, faite pour lui. Elle croisa son regard et elle sembla rassurée.

\- Viens…

Il lui fit un petit sourire et non de la tête. Il se pencha sur elle et traça un chemin avec sa langue de sa bouche jusqu'à son ventre. Il continuait à la caresser intimement, diversifiant ses attaques. Ses gémissements se rapprochaient, il la sentait prête mais il voulait faire durer le moment, ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu.

Kaori était sur un nuage, les sens en ébullition. Elle sentait ses doigts sur elle, en elle, sa langue qui traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle sentit celle-ci descendre vers sa hanche et bifurquer plus au centre, elle paniqua.

\- Ryo, non… pas ça s'il te plaît…, murmura-t-elle, paniquée. Soulagée, elle sentit qu'il s'arrêtait et retrouva son regard chaud et rassurant.

\- Rassure-toi : si tu ne veux pas, je ne fais pas.

\- Je suis désolée : je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

Il lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit sa réponse favorable. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs intimités. Il se mit sur le dos, elle à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il caressait son dos, ses fesses, appréciant chaque centimètre de sa peau si douce. Soudain, elle se redressa une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle lui montra un pétale de rose qu'elle passa d'abord sur son corps lentement puis partit à l'assaut du corps de Ryo. Lorsqu'il sentit le velouté du pétale sur son ventre, il tressaillit. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il le sentit remonter sur sa poitrine, dans son cou et sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le passa sur son front puis son nez. Elle allait le rendre fou.

Puis il ne sentit plus le velouté du pétale mais la chaleur humide de sa langue titiller le lobe de son oreille puis descendre et découvrir le haut de son corps. Il atteignait les limites lorsqu'il sentit ses mains agripper son caleçon et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et, s'il n'avait pas atteint un point de non-retour, il aurait certainement été attendri par la teinte vermillon de ses joues. Il la vit hésiter, tendre puis retirer sa main. Il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. D'un geste doux, il prit sa main et la posa sur son membre durci. Elle leva le regard vers lui et, rassurée, encouragée, elle commença de longs et lents mouvements. Ryo garda le contrôle tant qu'il put puis, dans un geste souple, il se remit au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassa et caressa son intimité jusqu'à sentir ses coups de rein sous lui.

\- Viens, Ryo. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends…

Avant de perdre tout contrôle, il sortit un préservatif de son tiroir mais, sous son regard stupéfait, Kaori le prit de ses mains et le jeta au loin.

\- Kao, tu pourrais…

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, je prends tout ce que que ces sept semaines pourront me donner.

Ryo ne savait plus quoi faire, son attitude le chamboulait. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son visage et le força à la regarder.

\- Après ton amour, ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il fut perdu. Il prit possession de son corps avec délicatesse. Il les emmena dans une chevauchée fantastique les menant au summum du plaisir qu'ils vécurent ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment avant de s'assoupir… quelques temps. La nuit fut courte mais pleine d'apprentissage pour les deux amants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ils furent réveillés en pleine matinée par le soleil et le bruit extérieur. Enlacés, ils profitèrent du moment présent, revenant doucement à la réalité. Les images de la nuit torride qu'ils avaient partagée leur revenaient en mémoire.

Kaori ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait réagir aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle savait que son amant n'avait pas pour habitude de partager plus d'une nuit avec une femme. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec elle ? Elle essaya d'étouffer ses craintes. Il lui avait accordé ces sept semaines et lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Elle devait respecter leur accord. Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Il semblait perplexe, le regard perdu à contempler le plafond.

\- Ryo ?, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda profondément essayant de voir la moindre trace de duplicité dans son regard. Il n'en trouva pas. Même s'il l'avait occulté pendant toute la nuit, le fait qu'elle souhaitât des rapports non protégés au risque de tomber enceinte était revenu le tarauder dès son réveil. Il se demandait quelles étaient ses intentions réelles : voulait-elle réellement partir en emportant avec elle éventuellement un morceau d'eux ou avait-elle prétexté cette histoire pour tomber enceinte et le forcer à entamer une relation durable ? Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui poser cette question. Cette action mesquine ne ressemblait pas à Kaori mais actuellement rien ne ressemblait à la Kaori qu'il connaissait et il était un peu perdu.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Prends ton temps.

Elle se releva mais il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, les laissant haletant. Elle le laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle l'entendit mettre la douche en route et s'affaira à leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle mourait de faim. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait rejoint Ryo sous la douche pour pouvoir encore profiter de lui. Quoique le regard qu'il lui avait adressé quelques minutes auparavant l'avait laissée quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle chassa cette désagréable impression et se mit à chantonner.

Ryo ne cessait d'analyser les évènements depuis l'avant-veille au soir pour voir si quelque chose lui permettrait d'orienter son point de vue. Rien, rien ne permettait de chasser ce doute insidieux qui lui vrillait l'estomac et harponnait son coeur. Sa sincérité l'envoyait de l'autre côté de la planète, loin de lui sa duplicité l'exclurait de son coeur en la maintenant près de lui. Il jura entre ses dents. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla en vitesse. Kaori avait préparé un festin. Elle chantonnait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit et il se maudit pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Tu veux du café ?

\- Kao, il faut qu'on parle.

Il la vit se crisper et se tourner vers lui, anxieuse. Kaori s'assit à table, les jambes flageolantes. Il allait lui dire que tout était fini. Elle n'aurait au final eu que quelques heures… Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche : c'était à lui de parler et de casser leur accord. Elle avait déjà tellement mal… Elle le vit inspirer et passer la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était très nerveux. Au moins, il n'était pas indifférent...

\- Tu sais ce qui peut arriver si nous continuons à avoir des rapports non protégés ?

Bizarrement, elle se mit à rire et ça le désarçonna. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Il la regarda sans comprendre et attendit qu'elle se calma.

Kaori mit quelques secondes à reprendre le dessus. A la fin de sa question, elle avait ressenti un tel soulagement que sa nervosité s'était exprimée de cette seule manière, rire d'elle et de sa bêtise, de son foutu manque de confiance. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin :

\- J'ai beau être inexpérimentée sur la pratique, oui, je sais ce que je risque. On nous l'apprend assez en cours de biologie.

\- Alors pourquoi Kaori ? Pourquoi tu cherches à tomber enceinte ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à tomber enceinte. Je prends le risque et, crois-moi, en deux mois, il est peu élevé. Pourquoi crois-tu que…

Elle suspendit sa phrase en le dévisageant. Elle lut toute la culpabilité et la gêne de son amant dans ses yeux et elle ressentit une profonde déception et une immense colère l'envahir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je voulais te piéger ? Que je voulais tomber enceinte et t'obliger à reconnaître l'enfant et me garder auprès de toi ?

Il détourna le regard et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Je ne suis pas Saeko à tout le temps t'entourlouper pour avoir ce que je veux ou Reika à te courir après ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a onze ans et ça fait onze ans que j'attends que tu daignes faire de toi et moi un nous comme tu l'as si bien dit hier ! Il faut que je parte définitivement de ta vie pour pouvoir en faire partie pendant sept semaines et maintenant tu m'accuses de… de…

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle avait le coeur déchiré. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, la bafouer ainsi jusque dans ses intentions, c'était intolérable. Elle fit encore un pas vers lui et le gifla. Il ne broncha pas et soutint son regard : il lui devait ça à défaut de lui avoir fait confiance.

\- Depuis le départ, je suis là et je te regarde faire le joli coeur auprès de toutes les femmes… sauf moi que tu ignores et, quand tu ne m'ignores pas, tu me ridiculises ou dévalorises. Je reste et je te soutiens quoiqu'il advienne, quoique tu fasses. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi et tu les bafoues régulièrement. Tu joues au yoyo avec moi sans honte. Ce que tu m'as donné hier, je le garderai et le mettrai au fond de mon coeur, mais sois tranquille : à compter de maintenant, tu es relevé de notre accord. Je ne mérite pas ça, Ryo.

Elle s'écarta de lui et partit en direction de la sortie.

\- Régale-toi, je n'ai plus faim. Je reviendrai dans l'après-midi faire mes bagages. Tâche de ne pas être là. Remets dans ma chambre ce que tu y as pris. Je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel le temps d'obtenir un vol plus proche.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Il resta pétrifié, incapable de la moindre pensée, du moindre geste. Il avait été tellement stupide. Comment osait-il croire qu'elle fut capable de ça ? Comment avait-il pu douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle voulut tenter d'avoir un enfant de lui simplement parce que ce serait leur enfant ? Etait-il aussi imbu de lui-même ? Il s'assit sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Oui, il avait bafoué tout ce qu'elle était : la femme sincère, digne et droite, celle qui avait su lui faire voir le bon côté des choses et le rendre meilleur.

A nouveau, il entendit une porte claquer et se demanda qui arrivait quand soudain il réalisa la portée de ses derniers mots. Elle avait mis fin à leur accord, elle allait avancer son vol. La porte qui avait claqué à l'instant, c'était Kaori qui sortait de chez eux et qui ne voulait plus le revoir. Le temps qu'il arriva à la fenêtre, elle avait déjà disparu. Perdu, Ryo tenta de se fixer pour s'éclaircir les idées et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le billet d'avion. Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir avant le délai imparti. Il prit le billet et le mit dans la poche de sa veste.

Puis il sortit. Il rejoignit en courant le Cat's, certain de la retrouver avec Miki et Falcon. Il devrait faire ses excuses devant leurs amis mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste la tenir dans ses bras et reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés ce matin avant de se lever. A son grand désarroi, elle n'était pas là.

Miki le regarda, l'air perplexe : il avait presque l'air… perdu.

\- Ca va, Ryo ?

\- Oui… Non… Tu n'aurais pas vu Kaori ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant plusieurs jours, glissa-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Ryo la regarda d'un air sombre et elle s'inquiéta.

\- Ryo, que se passe-t-il ?

\- On s'est disputés…

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis vingt quatre heures et vous vous êtes déjà disputés ?! Mais, c'est pas vrai, Ryo ! Qu'est-ce que t'as…

\- Miki ! Ca suffit, gronda la voix de Falcon.

\- Mais…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-les gérer cela en couple.

Miki partit en cuisine, vexée d'avoir été ainsi rabrouée.

\- Retrouve-la, Ryo. Mets tes doutes de côté et profite du peu de temps que tu as.

Ryo ne sut quoi répondre. Cet homme avait un don de clairvoyance qui le stupéfiait.

\- Merci, Falcon.

Il repartit à sa recherche mais elle n'était nulle part. Un peu anxieux, il rentra chez lui pour la localiser. Elle était là. Il sentait sa colère et sa douleur et il devait l'affronter. Il monta et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, grande ouverte. Elle faisait ses valises, rageusement. Elle, toujours si ordonnée, à la limite maniaque, entassait pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans deux grandes valises.

\- Kaori.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !

Elle lui faisait face, ne cachant pas ses larmes ni sa colère. Bien qu'il sut le moment mal choisi, il la trouva extrêmement désirable, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs et le défiant de l'approcher.

\- Donne-moi mes affaires et tires-toi !

\- Non, lui répondit-il calmement.

\- Comment ça non ? Donne-moi mes affaires !

\- Non.

Kaori le dévisagea. Elle n'en pouvait plus : elle lui en voulait tellement et, en même temps, elle rêvait d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Les deux combats qu'elle menait, intérieur et extérieur, la laissèrent sans force et elle s'effondra en larmes sur le bord de son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et doucement la prit dans ses bras. Sa poitrine était tellement serrée par l'émotion qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Le grand et indestructible Ryo Saeba réduit en miettes par une petite rouquine… Il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de parler d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus confiante :

\- Pardon, Kaori. Pardon de n'être qu'un imbécile, de ne pas être l'homme que tu mérites, de ne pas être assez fort lorsqu'il s'agit de nous. Pardon de ne pas faire partie de ton monde et ne pas pouvoir t'ouvrir les portes du mien. Pardon d'avoir rendu aussi complexe quelque chose qui aurait dû être si simple : nous.

\- Ryo, arrête. Elle suffoquait sous le poids de sa culpabilité, de ses mots.

\- Non, une dernière chose. Pardon de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requête. City Hunter a toujours été au bout de ses missions : je refuse de mettre un terme à notre accord. C'est moi qui garderai désormais ton billet d'avion. Tu ne partiras pas avant le 4 avril.

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, de bonheur et de soulagement. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put, pour qu'elle comprit à quel point il tenait à elle même s'il lui refusait la longévité de leur relation. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la laisser partir serait non seulement un geste altruiste la concernant mais pour lui un suicide affectif. Il n'y aurait plus de nous après Kaori. Il n'y aurait plus que lui… C'est là qu'il comprit la prise de risque de Kaori…

\- J'espère pour toi que les statistiques mentiront, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser doux auquel elle répondit. Puis, par pur souci de donner tort à ces fichus chiffres, se dit-il en souriant, il décida d'ajouter une nouvelle « situation à risque »… qui finalement se multiplia ce soir-là et les jours qui suivirent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quatre semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la Saint-Valentin. Quatre semaines à profiter de l'instant présent, se forger des souvenirs aussi bien visuels que sensuels. Ils avaient pris le temps d'être à deux, n'acceptant que peu de mission et que des missions de courte durée. Kaori avait exprimé le souhait de revoir certains lieux avant son départ. Ils étaient ainsi partis se promener le long de la plage où elle allait en étant petite, voir le mont Fuji et faire une croisière en bateau sur le plus grand lac, profiter des cerisiers en fleurs dans différentes villes... De ce qui lui manquerait de la culture japonaise, rater cet évènement qui l'émerveillait depuis sa prime jeunesse était ce qui attristait le plus la jeune femme.

Ryo prenait plaisir à voir sa compagne s'émerveiller de petits riens, à pouvoir se balader main dans la main, à s'embrasser en extérieur, choses qu'ils s'interdisaient à Tokyo. Il restait conscient du temps qu'il leur restait et suggéra à sa compagne de passer un peu de temps avec Miki. Il ne regretta pas sa suggestion : il en fut largement récompensé par l'éclat de son sourire et surtout la nuit qui suivit. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva ce matin-là, accompagnant sa chère et tendre au Cat's eye où l'attendait Miki pour une journée shopping bébé. Kazumi et Kazué les accompagneraient également pour une journée entre filles.

\- Kaori, enfin tu es là ! Allez, on y va, on a une journée chargée.

\- Désolée : un léger contre-temps… fit-elle, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle repensa à l'embuscade qu'il lui avait tendue sous la douche. Elle piqua un fard.

\- Ok, on ne demandera pas plus d'explications…

Kaori fut entraînée dehors par ses amies. Mick s'approcha de Ryo et, dans un air désespéré, posa sa tête contre son épaule :

\- Je suis un homme mort, Ryo. Kazué va me tanner pour avoir un môme. T'as de la chance d'en être qu'au début de ta relation avec Kaori…

Falcon écoutait attentivement la conversation entre les deux hommes. Ryo dégagea le poids d'un coup d'épaules :

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Angel !

\- Quoi ?! Tu me vois avec un bébé dans les bras ? Fini le mokkori pour moi.

\- Quand on a la chance d'avoir la femme de ses rêves et qu'elle veuille un enfant de soi, on la ferme et on la remercie.

\- Dis donc, mon pote, ça te monte à la tête cette relation avec Kaori ! Tu comptes la demander en mariage ?

Ryo serra les dents et se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Mick.

\- Et toi Mick ? Tu comptes faire le joli coeur jusqu'à ce que Kazué se lasse de tes frasques et se tire ?

\- Tu connais le dicton : une de perdue…

Ryo se leva d'un bond et le prit par le col.

\- Arrête de fanfaronner et réalise la chance que tu as. Elle mérite mieux que toi !

\- Commence par balayer à ta porte, Ryo ! Tu crois que tu es à la hauteur de Kaori. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es enfin décidé à la mettre dans ton lit que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'abattit sur lui. Ryo était furieux. Falcon intervint :

\- Ca suffit vous deux. Mick, tu la fermes. Ryo, sors prendre l'air.

Ryo écouta Falcon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je sais que je ne la mérite pas, Mick. Mais tout ce qu'elle me demandera, je le lui donnerai, peu importe ce que ça me coûtera.

Sur ce, Ryo sortit fumer une cigarette. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Falcon le rejoindre dans l'allée.

\- Ne laisse pas ce crétin t'atteindre, Ryo.

\- Je sais, Falcon, mais c'est dur quand une part de ce qu'il dit est vrai.

\- Et avec Kaori, ça va ?

\- Oui. Je… je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi agréable.

\- Tu vas toujours la laisser partir ?

Ryo réfléchit un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Ils furent interrompus par les cris de Kasumi et Kazué qui revenaient à bout de souffle. Ils rentrèrent dans le café. Elles expliquèrent que Miki et Kaori avaient été enlevées, qu'elles n'avaient rien pu faire. Kasumi était blessée : elle avait pris un coup de crosse à la tempe. Kazué fut chargée de l'emmener chez le Doc pour se faire examiner et soigner. Les hommes se mirent ensuite en mode opération. Malgré la situation, ils gardaient la tête froide. Ils avaient trois personnes à sauver : Miki et son bébé et Kaori. Ryo partit à la mini pour localiser sa chère et tendre. Elle était retenue sur les docks.

Ne pouvant agir sans connaître leur adversaire, les trois hommes mirent leurs indics sur le coup et réussirent à obtenir les informations souhaitées. La principale personne visée était Ryo -encore-, Kaori servait d'appât -encore-. Le hasard ayant fait que les deux femmes furent ensemble avait constitué une opportunité car le dirigeant avait également un compte à régler avec Falcon. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer les plans des lieux et s'en imprégnaient lorsque le téléphone sonna au cat's. Falcon décrocha, ne dit un mot et écouta. Il raccrocha.

\- 22h sur le port, entrepôt 129.

\- Les renseignements étaient bons. Pour moi, il ne faut pas attendre l'heure du rendez-vous. Ce serait trop dangereux pour Miki.

\- Que fait-on alors ?

Ryo leur exposa son plan et tous furent d'accord. Ne leur restaient plus qu'à se préparer et attendre.

Kaori se réveilla, groggy. Elle avait mal à la tête et aux bras. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que ses membres étaient entravés par des liens. Elle gisait à même le sol. Elle se remémora les faits et réagit soudain :

\- Miki ? Miki, tu m'entends ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Ses yeux s'adaptant à l'obscurité, elle vit son amie à quelques mètres d'elle et, tant bien que mal, réussit à s'approcher d'elle. Miki était visiblement blessée, les traits crispés, mais Kaori ne voyait rien sur elle :

\- Miki, où tu as mal ?

\- Kao, j'ai des contractions. J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Kaori réfléchit un instant, gardant étonnamment son sang-froid.

\- Miki, reste calme et respire profondément. Il faut essayer de calmer les contractions. Concentre-toi. Pense au bébé. Allez, inspire profondément, maintenant expire doucement. Ferme les yeux et visualise ton enfant. Continue, occulte tout le reste et ne pense qu'à ça : inspirer, expirer et ton bébé. D'accord ?

Miki plongea son regard dans le sien pour y puiser du réconfort et du courage et elle acquiesça. Kaori resta à côté d'elle à la coacher, l'encourager et doucement cela fit son effet. Les contractions ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais leur accélération cessa. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent :

\- Alors ,c'est elle ?

\- Oui, c'est elle, la moitié de City Hunter, c'est son point faible. Et elle., dit-il en désignant Miki, c'est la femme de Falcon. T'as vu en prime, elle est enceinte.

Kaori les vit partir vers Miki et, craignant pour elle, elle leur cria :

\- Bande de lâches, vous allez vous attaquer à deux femmes attachées. Vous avez tellement peur de nous que vous ne voulez pas nous attaquer à armes égales.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la gueule, la petite dame. Tu veux en découdre, ma jolie ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard narquois. Il lui prit le visage et le tourna vers lui. Kaori soutint son regard sans ciller. Il défit les liens de ses pieds et la força à se relever. Il la plaqua contre le mur, un bras sous son menton. Il commença à tâter sa poitrine de manière assez appuyée. Kaori en eut la nausée mais se contrôla. Elle attendit patiemment le bon moment et, lorsque ce vicieux déboutonna son chemisier et jeta un œil à son soutien-gorge, elle lui balança un bon coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. L'homme resta plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Son collègue colla un direct dans le ventre de Kaori, la laissant le souffle coupé, s'écroulant par terre. Lorsque son collègue se releva, il se dirigea furieux vers elle et lui asséna des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dans le dos. Les coups ne cessèrent que lorsqu'ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par leur chef.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Miki appela Kaori, inquiète. La rouquine fit le maximum pour lui répondre d'une voix normale.

\- Je vais bien, Miki. Concentre-toi.

En réalité, elle souffrait le martyr. Son dos et son ventre lui faisaient mal. Le point positif était qu'ils avaient oublié de lui lier à nouveau les pieds. Elle était un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'approcha de Miki et se mit dos à elle. Elle détacha les liens de ses poignets et Miki en fit autant pour elle. Une fois totalement déliées, Kaori aida Miki à s'asseoir contre le mur. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et sentit le bébé bouger. C'était bon signe. Elle posa la main de son amie sur son enfant.

\- Concentre-toi sur ça, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Kaori, tu es blessée à la tête. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kaori se posta près de la porte pour essayer d'évaluer leur situation. Elles ne pourraient rien faire seules, la sortie de la pièce était trop exposée. Elles devraient attendre du renfort. Celui-ci arriva quelques temps plus tard. Plusieurs tirs de bazookas explosèrent contre la paroi latérale du bâtiment créant une brèche dans le mur. Les hommes s'y précipitèrent et des dizaines de coups de feu retentirent. Un homme entra dans la pièce et Kaori, qui s'était bien améliorée en combat rapproché au grand étonnement de son amie, n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Elle prit son arme, même si elle n'aimait pas cela : elle devait défendre deux personnes.

Elle entendit Miki gémir sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction. Les coups de feu retentissaient toujours dans l'entrepôt. Un autre homme arriva dans la pièce et Kaori l'assomma avec la crosse de l'arme. Elle tentait de rester lucide mais sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle devait tenir le coup. Ryo allait arriver. Un autre homme arriva mais, voyant le corps inanimé de son collègue, il se méfia et, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva avec une arme pointée sur elle. Soudain, un coup de feu plus proche que les autres résonna et l'homme lâcha son pistolet, la main en sang.

Kaori vit Ryo entrer dans la pièce. Il s'assura que la pièce était sécurisée et se tourna vers les femmes. Il alla voir Miki qui se calmait maintenant que Ryo était là : ça signifiait que Falcon n'était pas loin. Les coups de feu en bas se raréfièrent jusqu'à cesser. Après s'être assuré de son état, il se tourna vers Kaori. Elle semblait hypnotisée. Elle était poussiéreuse, son chemisier était ouvert, ce qui provoqua un accès de colère chez Ryo, des ecchymoses apparaissaient sur son ventre… Lorsqu'il observa son visage, son coeur se serra : elle avait une entaille au niveau de la tempe, du sang avait séché sur ses traits délicats. Il croisa son regard qui soudain se brouilla.

\- Ryo, murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de la rattraper alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans la clinique du Doc. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un épais brouillard. La pression d'une main sur la sienne la tira doucement vers la réalité. Ryo était à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise. Doucement, les images des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Miki ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à rester allongée.

\- Elle va bien. Doc a réussi à arrêter le travail. Miki et le bébé sont hors de danger, grâce à toi en grande partie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Si, tu l'as aidée à garder son calme et reprendre le dessus. Le Doc a dit que ça avait été juste.

\- Tant mieux. Je veux la voir.

Elle tenta de se lever mais le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tout doux… Tu as des ecchymoses dans le dos et le ventre. Tu vas souffrir pendant quelques jours.

\- Et à en croire le bandage, j'ai une blessure à la tête.

\- Oui. J'ai eu peur, Kaori.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise de son aveu. Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il vint à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant délicatement.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur que vous n'arriviez pas assez vite.

\- Ton chemisier était ouvert, Kao. Ils t'ont… Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Regarde-moi, Ryo. L'un d'eux m'a caressé la poitrine. C'était écoeurant mais c'est tout ce qui s'est passé. Je peux te jurer que sa virilité en a souffert et c'est ce qui m'a valu ce maquillage abdominal, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter à un moment pareil, se demanda-t-il. Il l'embrassa du plus profond de son être, cherchant à lui apporter un réconfort amplement mérité, puis la tint dans ses bras, savourant sa chaleur pendant quelques minutes encore. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui à regrets.

\- Je veux voir Miki, insista-t-elle, le regard décidé.

Il soupira et capitula. Il alla chercher un fauteuil roulant et l'emmena voir son amie. Miki pleura de joie en la voyant. Elles se tinrent par la main, émues. Falcon posa la main sur l'épaule de Kaori, la pressant légèrement en guise de remerciement. Miki regarda son mari et se lança :

\- On a un service à vous demander à tous les deux. On voudrait que vous soyez les parrain et marraine de notre enfant et qu'au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose, vous le preniez en charge.

Kaori porta la main à sa bouche. Elle était touchée par la confiance de son amie, de leurs amis. Dans le même temps, elle se savait en partance. Mais elle n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- J'en serai honorée.

Ryo la regarda, à la fois surpris et quelque part rassuré. Kaori ne s'engageait jamais si elle ne pouvait tenir sa promesse. Il se mit à ses côtés et vit sa pâleur.

\- Moi aussi. Mais pour le moment, vous devez toutes les deux vous reposer.

Il emmena Kaori dans sa chambre et la laissa après qu'elle se fut rapidement endormie. Puis il sortit dans le jardin de la clinique. Comme il s'y attendait, Falcon l'avait rejoint.

\- Tu ne peux plus me quitter, Umi ?, fit-il d'un ton jovial pour alléger la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

\- Pourquoi elle a accepté si elle s'en va ?, lui demanda le géant d'une voix où perçait une pointe de colère.

\- Elle serait prête à revenir s'il le fallait. Tu connais Kaori : elle ferait tout pour sa famille.

\- Oui mais elle n'aurait pas à revenir si elle ne partait pas, répondit-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Falcon, ce qui vient d'arriver… Kaori va partir. Elle doit partir. Je l'ai encore mise en danger. Elle m'a tout donné. C'est à mon tour.

Ryo serra les poings de rage. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était pris à rêver de la faire changer d'avis, d'accéder à ses deux rêves en en faisant partie intégrante. Cet évènement avait tout changé et l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. Il lui restait trois semaines pour profiter d'eux. Après il la laisserait partir rejoindre Sayuri. Elle serait en sécurité et pourrait mener une vie normale. Elle lui manquerait mais il lui devait cela et il respecterait enfin la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur: j'ai adapté le vrai chapitre d'origine pour coller aux critères du site. L'histoire, comme toutes celles que j'ai écrites depuis bientôt un an, est disponible dans sa version non censurée sur le site MH ou HFC sous le pseudo Mercury80 (déjà pris sur FF).

Chapitre 8

Neuf jours et neuf nuits, voilà ce qu'il lui restait. Ils venaient de passer quarante jours d'une relation aussi épanouie que possible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux. Ryo se dit que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite et ce jour en particulier le lui rappelait : 26 mars. Le jour que Kaori avait désigné jour de son anniversaire était encore une fois revenu.

Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu ce matin, il en avait été fâché et surtout fâché contre elle qui lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient ce jour-là tous les ans ensemble. Et l'année prochaine, elle ne serait pas là. Alors il s'était défoulé comme il savait le faire : avec son corps. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se réveilla pour l'exciter suffisamment et s'introduire en elle tel un voleur. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait pas été tendre, ni prévenant. Il se fichait de son plaisir à elle, il voulait juste la marquer. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait gémi sous ses coups de rein brutaux et sauvages atteignant avec lui le point culminant de leurs ébats.

Il se sentait vil de lui avoir infligée cela. Elle lui donna le coup de grâce en le remerciant de ce réveil impromptu. Bon sang, elle méritait tellement mieux et elle le remerciait… le monde ne tournait pas rond ce jour-là. Puis elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux où brillait le désir et avait laissé ses mains puis sa bouche traîner sur son corps. Elle lui offrait l'absolution pour un péché dont elle n'avait pas réalisé l'existence. Ryo sentit quelque chose se briser en lui : elle venait d'abattre encore un de ses remparts anti-Kaori autour de son esprit. Son coeur, lui, était déjà conquis. Alors il lui laissa le pouvoir et elle les emmena une deuxième fois sur le chemin de l'extase. Il y a quarante jours elle n'était qu'une jeune femme innocente et aujourd'hui elle se révélait tigresse indomptable. Dire qu'il avait vécu sept ans moins cinq jours à côté de ce trésor caché…

Après quelques minutes de repos, Kaori se leva et, sans se vêtir, chose inimaginable il y a peu, partit prendre sa douche.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour me frotter le dos, lui avait-elle lancé prenant une pose lascive à la porte.

Encore un peu et ce serait lui qui aurait rougi… Mais l'Etalon de Shinjuku ne flancherait pas et relèverait le défi et ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche. Ryo savonna le corps de sa belle, maintenant exempt de la moindre ecchymose, lui prodiguant moult attentions. Il ne se privait pas de masser sensuellement sa magnifique poitrine gonflée de désir et elle gémissait au moindre effleurement. Il glissa ses doigts sur son corps et poussa un grognement de frustration lorsqu'elle échappa à son emprise pour ramasser le flacon tombé par terre, pas tout à fait par hasard.

Le grognement se transforma vite en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa tigresse sur son corps. Quarante jours d'apprentissage… Bon sang, depuis combien de temps aurait-il pu profiter de tout cela s'il n'avait pas attendu ? Sept fois trois cent soixante cinq, ça faisait… Ca faisait… Ca le faisait beaucoup trop réfléchir pour son cerveau qui n'alignait plus une seule pensée cohérente. Ah si une : si elle continuait, il allait perdre tout contrôle et il voulait être en elle une nouvelle fois. Il la força à se relever. Il vit sa moue légèrement déçue qui le faisait plus penser à une enfant qu'à la femme sauvage qu'elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je n'avais pas fini…

\- Moi non plus, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Elle referma ses cuisses autour de sa taille et il entra en elle d'un grand coup de rein qui lui arracha un léger gémissement. A deux, ils partirent à nouveau dans une danse endiablée. Leur danse terminée, Ryo posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle passait doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se mit soudain à rire et releva le visage vers elle.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou…

\- Tant mieux. C'est l'objectif de ma journée, ton cadeau d'anniversaire : moi toute nue à ta disposition toute la journée, dit-elle l'air mutin en soutenant son regard.

Sentant le désir monter à nouveau en lui alors qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible, il embrassa ce petit bout de femme qui était capable de le faire passer par toutes les émotions et de se surpasser pour le rendre heureux. Il éteignit la douche et l'emporta dans la chambre…

Après quelques heures passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Kaori s'était bien évidemment habillée parce que son cadeau ne valait que dans les limites de leur logement. C'était sa journée : où qu'il veuille aller, elle le suivrait. Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'emmena pas dans les bars où il traînait avec Mick ou voir les bunnies. Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc de Shinjuku, profitant du soleil printanier, admirant le réveil de la nature, les enfants jouer… puis ils se baladèrent dans le port, regardant les bateaux entrer et sortir, ce port qui avait pour eux un autre visage la nuit se révélait très accueillant le jour. Le soir tombant, il proposa à Kaori de se restaurer dans une échoppe, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

La jeune femme profitait de ces moments de plénitude avec Ryo. Elle le sentait proche. Il se montrait tendre avec elle, fort aussi. Il ne lui parlait jamais de cette échéance fatidique tout comme il ne la laissait pas s'appesantir lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle commençait à douter. C'est pourquoi elle faisait son maximum pour rester joyeuse et légère, qu'elle arrivait à se montrer audacieuse dans leurs ébats, elle qui était d'une timidité maladive. Parce que si lui donnait le meilleur de lui-même, elle se devait d'en faire de même. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air sur ses jambes.

\- Tu as froid ?, s'enquit-il doucement.

\- Un peu.

\- Une dernière chose et on rentre. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Il l'emmena faire un tour sur la roue géante. Elle hésita un moment car ce n'était pas l'attraction qu'elle aimait le plus, mais elle se reprit et le suivit. Ryo qui avait senti son recul la prit par la taille et l'installa entre ses jambes, la serrant contre lui.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je ne te lâcherai pas., lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Elle frissonna au contact de son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

La roue s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Kaori se détendait doucement sous l'effet du massage que les pouces de Ryo faisaient sur son ventre, provoquant mille petits brasiers. De temps à autre, il déposait des baisers dans son cou. Lorsque la roue stoppa un moment pour les changements de passagers, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Elle sentit sa main remonter et la caresser au travers du tissu, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. La roue se remit en marche et il lâcha ses lèvres à regrets mais pas son corps. Le vent forcit un peu et souleva le bas de la robe de Kaori. Elle posa sa main pour la maintenir mais Ryo la repoussa en lui murmurant :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais le ton qui l'employa la rendit toute chose et, lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se glisser sous le tissu et caresser ses cuisses. Sa voix chaude et sensuelle, les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, vinrent à bout de ses résistances et elle se laissa aller sous ses caresses et ses baisers, prémisses de ce qui passerait chez eux en rentrant.

Le tour de roue dura encore cinq minutes puis ils reprirent le chemin du retour en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant par moments. Le reste de la soirée se passa à l'instar de la matinée…


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre 9

La matinée était froide et pluvieuse. Kaori frissonnait malgré l'épais manteau qu'elle portait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle essayait de contenir l'émotion qui lui étreignait le coeur. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle se tiendrait face à lui. Elle se sentait coupable de le laisser là, de l'abandonner. Elle avait tenu bon jusque là mais elle se sentait flancher. Soudain, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Oh Ryo, je n'y arriverai pas.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent, lui apportant le soutien dont elle avait besoin.

\- Dire au revoir, c'est le plus difficile. Tu te poses mille questions, Kao, je le sais. Mais tu te souviens pourquoi tu le fais ?

Elle acquiesça et inspira profondément pour calmer les tremblements de son corps. Pour avancer et vivre sa vie. Elle regarda la pierre tombale devant elle, celle de son frère.

\- Ca fait sept ans maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Il me manque tellement.

\- Moi aussi il me manque. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps sur ce toit ?

\- Oui, qu'il est toujours là avec nous dans nos coeurs.

\- Alors, sache que tu ne l'abandonnes pas. Tu l'emmènes avec toi.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, laissant ses paroles s'insinuer en elle. Cet homme était tellement déconcertant : il l'avait habituée au pire et, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il lui avait montré le meilleur de lui-même, la plupart du temps. Si seulement il lui demandait de rester, elle réduirait ce fichu billet en confettis. Mais voilà à quatre jours de partir, il n'avait rien dit. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle était presque sure qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- Tu es trempée, Kao. Il faut rentrer.

\- Au revoir, aniki. Je t'aime., murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser de la main sur la pierre glacée.

Ryo la prit par le bras et l'entraîna doucement hors du cimetière. Kaori le retint un moment et le força à lui faire face.

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas le rejoindre avant très longtemps. Promis, Ryo ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, éluda-t-il.

\- Promets-le moi.

\- Promis, je ferai de mon mieux, lui répondit-il.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Puis elle se laissa à nouveau entraîner hors de ce lieu. Ils rentrèrent. Ryo la laissa seule dans sa chambre. Elle devait préparer son départ et il avait beau essayer d'être un soutien, il avait ses limites.

Le combat intérieur qui se livrait entre sa raison et son coeur s'amplifiait ces derniers jours. L'un lui disait de la laisser partir, que son enlèvement était une preuve flagrante qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité avec lui, d'autant plus qu'elle pourrait très bien être enceinte et que, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas d'enfants et il ne pourrait pas protéger une personne supplémentaire. L'autre lui répondait qu'elle était toute sa vie, que, s'il voulait la rendre heureuse, il lui suffisait de la garder près de lui et qu'un enfant, leur enfant, serait la plus grande preuve qu'il était sorti de son ancienne vie.

Il partit fumer sur le toit. Il en profita pour passer deux ou trois coups de fil et voir si son projet était prêt. Rassuré, il raccrocha et partit préparer à manger. Il passa devant la chambre de Kaori. Elle était assise sur son lit et perdue dans la contemplation de son pendentif. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Sugar, ça va ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en affichant un pauvre sourire. Il vit qu'elle avait rajouté sa photo dans le pendentif.

\- Si tu veux refaire ta vie, ce n'est pas ma photo que tu dois mettre dedans. Tu dois laisser la place pour quelqu'un qui pourra t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Tu m'apportes ce dont j'ai besoin…

\- Pour sept semaines, Kao. Tu sais qu'inévitablement je te décevrai si ça devait durer plus longtemps.

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour croire cela. Je suis persuadée que tu ferais un excellent compagnon. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir le décider.

Elle se releva et ferma le pendentif. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, revérifia ses armoires et commodes.

\- Tout est rassemblé. Pourras-tu me faire parvenir ces trois cartons-là plus tard ? Je ne veux pas envahir l'appartement de Sayuri.

Il acquiesça. Son départ devenait réel, douloureusement réel. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il avait froid d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Kaori s'accrocha à lui, cherchant le même réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

\- Quand vas-tu l'annoncer aux autres ?

\- Demain. Je leur annoncerai demain. Je vais leur fixer rendez-vous au Cat's à onze heures.

Il acquiesça. Kaori, se sentant oppressée dans cette pièce qui avait pourtant été son refuge pendant toutes ces années, emmena Ryo dans sa chambre.

\- Montre-moi tes talents, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante.

Ryo ne se fit pas prier et l'aima du plus profond de son être.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et, lorsque Ryo lui dit de se préparer parce qu'ils sortaient, Kaori s'exécuta avec plaisir. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il lui banda les yeux après l'avoir fait monter en voiture. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut : que lui préparait-il ? Ils roulèrent pendant une demie-heure. Elle réfléchissait : elle ne connaissait aucun restaurant aussi loin. Où l'emmenait-il ?

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent et il l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Une main sur sa taille, il la guida. Elle entendit les voitures dans la rue, une porte s'ouvrir devant elle : un restaurant dans un autre quartier peut-être…

\- Tu es prête ?, lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et il retira le bandeau.

\- Surprise !

Ils étaient au Cat's eye, tous leurs amis réunis. Kaori se retourna et regarda la porte. La clochette avait été enlevée. C'est en les voyant tous à nouveau qu'elle réalisa et les larmes de joie et de surprise sortirent. Ryo l'enlaça pour la soutenir. Miki se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec chaleur.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kaori ! Tu es resplendissante.

\- Merci Miki. Toi aussi. C'est à toi que je dois tout cela ?

Miki lui fit signe que non et lança un regard vers Ryo derrière elle. Kaori se tourna vers lui, le coeur gonflé de bonheur.

\- Toi ? C'est le genre de choses dont tu as horreur…

\- Moi oui, mais pas toi. Et c'est ton anniversaire.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et chacun vint la saluer. Mick se comporta étonnamment bien : il l'enlaça et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Tu vas bien, Mick ?

\- Oui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une épée qui tourne au dessus de ma tête mais une massue et un 357. Je tiens encore à ma vie…

Kaori rit doucement et l'étreignit doucement. Elle sentait que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Mick la sentait trembler et se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Alors il se fit léger :

\- Maintenant tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je t'enlève sur le champ. Lâche ce minable et je t'emmène aux States., dit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Ryo qui était à deux doigts de le trucider mais se retint en entendant la fin de la phrase de son ami.

Kaori se tendit de tout son être à ces mots : elle sentait la douleur remonter comme une boule de lave de ses entrailles. Elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et elle se retrouva contre le torse de Ryo, la tête nichée dans son cou.

\- J'adore cette chanson, viens danser, dit-il pour se faire entendre des autres.

Il les éloigna un peu et la serra contre lui, la main caressant son dos dans un geste réconfortant. Il entendit Miki dire qu'il avait bien changé et Mick sortir une vacherie. Mais il s'en fichait.

\- Respire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre un peu.

\- Reprends le dessus, Kao. Tu es hypersensible depuis quelques jours et c'est normal. Mais si tu veux ne rien leur dire avant demain, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi.

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui. Il la relâcha à la fin de la chanson. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit : elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tu es forte, Kaori. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses. Alors tu vas leur montrer ce magnifique sourire qui est le tien et qu'ils pourront garder en mémoire quand tu ne seras plus là.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es tellement belle dans cette tenue, ce serait dommage de gâcher le tout avec un air morne.

\- Elle n'a rien de particulier cette tenue, dit-elle dubitative. Ce n'était qu'une jupe bordeaux et une blouse rose pale.

\- Si. Toi et je n'aurais qu'une hâte : te l'enlever ce soir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il vit ses joues rosir et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est mieux. Allez viens. C'est ta soirée.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres et passèrent une agréable soirée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques larmes furent encore versées au moment du cadeau. Ils leur avaient offerts à tous les deux un peignoir assorti portant l'un l'inscription CITY et l'autre HUNTER. Ryo avait été touché car il ne s'y attendait pas mais Mick rétorqua qu'ainsi il serait bien obligé de leur payer un verre l'année prochaine pour son anniversaire, ce qui le fit rire. Kaori avait serré l'objet contre son coeur pour réprimer le tremblement de ses mains. Après tout, leurs amis ne pouvaient savoir que leur histoire serait finie dans quatre jours, elle ne leur dirait que demain…

Au moment de partir, elle leur fixa donc rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin les laissant face à leurs interrogations sur la raison de cette entrevue. Miki ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer des plans sur la comète se voyant déjà au mariage de son amie ou pouponnant avec elle… Falcon essayait de la raisonner mais rien ne passait et elle entraînait dans son sillage les filles qui partirent chez elle rêveuses.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Ryo et Kaori se couchèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot, profitant simplement du moment. Ils mirent longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se leva la première, l'estomac noué. Elle laissa Ryo dormir, le contemplant un moment avec un sourire attendri. Elle aurait voulu le toucher mais ne voulait pas le réveiller. Après s'être douchée, elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas faim mais son homme était vorace. Elle prendrait soin de lui encore pendant trois jours… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était temps que tout cela se termine même si elle n'avait pas hâte de quitter Ryo. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, à rester enjouée et optimiste…

\- Bonjour, ma belle.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Ryo la regardait : elle était pâle et ses traits tirés. Ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et trouva du réconfort à écouter son coeur battre. Ryo hésita sur la démarche à suivre et préféra éviter de la replonger dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Il la poussa vers la table et la força à avaler un toast. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces. Il s'était bien aperçu que, depuis quelques jours, elle mangeait de moins en moins. Il pouvait comprendre mais il ne la laisserait pas ne pas manger du tout. Soudain, il la vit bondir de sa place et partir en courant vers les toilettes. Il la suivit inquiet. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait : ce n'était pas passé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir alléger sa souffrance, se rassurer sur le fait qu'une fois partie, elle arriverait à remonter la pente. Elle sortit et, sans le regarder, partit vers la chambre. Il lui laissa quelques minutes puis alla la rejoindre. Elle s'était endormie. Le moment venu, il la réveilla pour qu'ils soient à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Devant le Cat's, avant qu'ils n'entrent, Ryo arrêta Kaori et lui fit face :

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile et ils ne comprendront peut-être pas. Sache que je suis avec toi, je te soutiens et te soutiendrai tant que tu en auras besoin…

\- Si seulement tout n'était pas si compliqué pour nous…

Il l'enlaça brièvement à la fois pour la réconforter et lui cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la peine qu'il ressentait à l'approche de son départ, le bonheur de la sentir dans ses bras après des années d'attente, les doutes qui le taraudaient, sa seule certitude étant qu'elle serait plus à l'abri loin de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait… Puis ils entrèrent.

Tous attendaient la protagoniste : les filles, toutes à leurs suppositions de la veille, trépignaient d'impatience, Mick était sérieux comme si son instinct de nettoyeur lui disait que quelque chose allait arriver et Falcon… était Falcon, égal à lui-même et surtout il savait déjà…

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lancèrent-ils à la cantonade avant de leur faire face à tous.

Ryo s'était installé sur un tabouret et Kaori, par instinct, par besoin de soutien, s'était mise devant lui. Il avait posé les mains sur ses hanches pour la rassurer. Kaori les regarda tous un à un, cherchant à graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire avant de leur annoncer. Miki ne put patienter plus.

\- Alors Kaori, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Vous allez vous marier ? Avoir un bébé ?

\- Je pars, dit-elle simplement.

Miki la regarda sans comprendre. Mick avait décroisé les bras et s'était levé, les sourcils froncés. Kaori sourit en voyant que Falcon n'avait pas bougé d'un iota : un roc dans la tempête.

\- Tu rentres quand ?, demanda Kazué, d'une petite voix. Elle avait besoin de confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Elle ne rentre pas, annonça Mick, d'un ton grave. N'est-ce pas Kaori ?

\- Oui. C'est définitif.

Elle se sentit vaciller sous le poids de la réalité et les mains de Ryo se resserrèrent autour d'elle. C'était définitif. La fin de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu : ces sept ans de partenariat avec lui, ces sept semaines d'une relation intense à laquelle elle avait tant aspirée, les amitiés qu'elle avait nouées avec toutes ses personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer un jour. Elle avait décidé il y a sept semaines de mettre toute sa vie au placard. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle vit Miki s'approcher d'elle.

\- Pourquoi Kaori ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Je… Je… je ne sais plus.

\- Alors reste.

\- Non Miki, elle ne peut pas rester., dit Ryo d'un ton calme mais ferme, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es incapable de t'attacher à quelqu'un ? Qu'elle est restée trop longtemps auprès de toi ?, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Son amie avait tellement souffert par sa faute, elle ne pouvait taire plus longtemps sa colère.

Kaori avait senti la main de son amant se crisper sur sa hanche sous l'attaque. Elle posa la sienne dessus pour le calmer et, ayant recouvré ses esprits, reprit d'une voix triste mais calme :

\- Arrête, Miki. Ce n'est pas sa décision : c'est la mienne. J'ai besoin de construire ma vie. Je veux avoir un mari et des enfants et je ne peux pas le faire ici. Je pars rejoindre ma sœur.

Miki partit se réfugier dans les bras de Falcon, pleurant de tout son corps. Mick intervint à son tour :

\- C'était quoi alors tout ce cinéma depuis la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Ce n'était pas de la comédie, Mick.

\- Vous vous jetez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis après plus rien ? Tu pars et adieu l'ami ?

\- Mick, on s'est simplement donné un espace-temps pour nous. Nous avons vécu pendant ce temps ce que nous n'aurions jamais pu vivre autrement.

\- Mais tu pars ? Et toi, tu ne la retiens pas ?

\- Je pars. Ryo n'est pas responsable. Il respecte ma décision et c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Kaori fit quelques pas en avant et, inspirant profondément, continua sur sa lancée :

\- Avant de partir, je voulais vous dire que je vous aime tous tels que vous êtes, que je me sens honorée d'avoir fait partie de vos vies et que ce n'est pas sans une profonde tristesse que je vais clore ce chapitre de ma vie. Je veux que vous continuiez à rire, à vivre et à vous aimer et vous soutenir les uns les autres. Miki ?

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son amie. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

\- Pour ce qui est du service que vous nous avez demandé, je comprendrai que tu changes d'avis mais, sache que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là. Après tout, il y a suffisamment de vols entre New York et Tokyo. Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous…

Mick s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Prends soin de toi. Si tu as besoin de contacts sur place, dis-le moi. Bon sang, Kaori, tu vas nous manquer.

\- Vous aussi, terriblement. Mick, l'interpella-t-elle dans un murmure, ne le laisse pas tomber.

\- Je te le promets.

Kaori leur dit tous au revoir un à un. Lorsque Ryo l'emmena hors du restaurant, elle était épuisée et s'endormit dans la voiture. Ryo respira enfin réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit, digérant lui-même ce que ces adieux représentaient pour lui, restant prêt à intervenir si elle avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas eu réellement besoin : comme il le pensait, lorsqu'elle avait flanché, elle avait su reprendre le dessus, se montrer forte et finir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Kaori était aussi forte que lui : un vrai petit soldat, une jeune femme fière et vaillante devant l'adversité. Il était tellement fier qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie… et désespéré qu'elle en sorte.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Kaori était accoudée au garde-corps sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle observait la nuit tokyoïte, ses gratte-ciels éclairés, le bal des phares des voitures qui contrastaient avec le noir du ciel. Sa dernière nuit dans cette ville… Elle avait l'impression que les trois derniers jours avaient filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle n'avait pas quitté l'appartement, préférant s'imprégner de tout ce qui en faisait leur chez-eux. Elle avait besoin de souvenirs, d'odeurs, de contacts. Elle se disait qu'elle devait avoir l'air idiot à toucher tout ce qui l'entourait mais jamais Ryo ne se moquait d'elle. Il lui avait laissé de l'espace, sortant régulièrement se balader. Il l'avait aussi aidée à se créer des souvenirs plus insolites dans certaines pièces et elle rougit à ces souvenirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son avion décollait dans quelques heures. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de quelques heures de sommeil mais n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre Morphée. Après tout, avec les quinze heures de vol qu'elle allait affronter, elle aurait tout le loisir de dormir. Ryo dormait. Ils s'étaient aimés une dernière fois avec tout le désespoir d'un lendemain qu'ils savaient solitaire. Kaori avait pleuré dans ses bras après qu'il l'eut amenée une nouvelle fois au comble du bonheur. Il l'avait tenue longtemps puis s'était endormi, pas elle.

Il avait été si patient avec elle, si compréhensif, il lui avait donné ce qu'il avait de meilleur, lui apportant calme et confiance quand elle en avait eu besoin. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'au fond de lui, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Elle se doutait qu'elle l'avait secoué ces dernières semaines et que les semaines à venir seraient aussi difficiles pour lui que pour elle. Elle s'en voulait mais que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait pris sa décision ce treize février et elle devait maintenant assumer. Elle baissa la tête sentant les larmes affluer. C'était tellement dur.

\- Kao, que fais-tu là ? Tu vas attraper froid.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit une couverture autour d'elle. Dès qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit, il avait su qu'il la trouverait là. Elle avait passé un de ses pulls mais la nuit était vraiment fraîche et elle ne portait que ça.

\- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Alors je suis montée ici.

Il l'entraîna vers l'escalier mais, contre toute attente, il s'arrêta et s'assit par terre. L'attirant vers lui, il la fit s'asseoir entre ses jambes, posant la couverture sur eux. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux. Ce fut Kaori qui brisa le silence.

\- Quand on regarde les étoiles, on a l'impression que rien ne peut se passer, que tout est immuable. Je me sens tellement sereine quand je regarde ce ciel.

Elle jeta un œil vers lui. Il ne dit rien mais l'écoutait. Son pouce caressait son bras lentement.

\- Demain soir, je serai dans une ville que je ne connais pas, où tu ne seras pas et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir trouver un coin de ciel étoilé pour me remémorer tout cela. J'avais la certitude que je passerai toute ma vie ici à tes côtés, aussi immuable que ce ciel. Et ce matin, je m'en vais. Je voudrais tellement que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, pouvoir rester ici dans tes bras à regarder ce magnifique ciel étoilé.

\- Kaori, tu emporteras tout cela avec toi dans ta mémoire, dans ton coeur et avec un peu de chance…

Il glissa la main sous son pull, sur son ventre. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, émue, pleine d'un espoir insensé à ses yeux.

\- Tu aimerais que…

\- Kaori, je veux ton bonheur. Si avoir mon enfant te rend heureuse, alors j'aimerais que tu sois enceinte.

Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, que oui il aimerait avoir un enfant d'elle, le voir grandir et pouvoir l'aimer autant qu'il aimait sa mère. S'il le lui disait, elle ne referait jamais sa vie, elle ne partirait peut-être même pas loin de cette vie, loin du danger qu'il représentait pour elle.

Kaori acquiesça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-elle s'attendre ?

\- Ryo, si je suis enceinte, tu veux que je te prévienne ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire partie de sa vie.

\- D'accord.

Il avait bien fait de se préparer à ce genre de questions. Au moins, il pouvait contrôler ses émotions en lui répondant. Elle était déçue, il le voyait bien. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait enlever sa main de là où elle était. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait peut-être… non, ce serait le seul contact qu'il aurait avec son enfant, s'il existait. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et imaginer Kaori enceinte, son ventre plat s'arrondir, sentir ce petit bout d'eux sous sa peau veloutée. Il se secoua mentalement.

\- Ryo ?

\- Oui, Sugar ?

\- Promets-moi de ne pas sombrer., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu m'as déjà fait promettre de ne pas mourir trop tôt…, éluda-t-il.

\- Ryo, promets-moi. Je ne peux pas partir en me disant que l'homme que je connais et que j'aime puisse disparaître.

Il ferma son coeur aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser entrer, sinon il changerait d'avis et ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle devait partir pour elle, pour eux deux peut-être.

\- Je ferai mon possible. Toi, promets-moi de faire attention à toi et de ne pas mettre ta vie en danger inutilement.

\- Promis.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se leva, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Kaori se prépara pour partir. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle prendrait un taxi pour éviter les effusions sentimentales à l'aéroport. Peu avant l'arrivée du taxi, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Ils se sentaient un peu gauches l'un face à l'autre. Ryo sortit de sa poche le billet d'avion et le tendit à Kaori. Celle-ci hésita un peu avant de le prendre.

\- Alors ça y est ?

\- Oui, on est le 4 avril.

\- Je sais. Ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla Kaori, c'est que nous deux… c'est terminé.

Il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il essaya de mettre toute la détermination possible dans son regard pour qu'elle en puisa un peu et fut forte.

\- On le savait depuis le départ, Kaori. Sept semaines, c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que ça a été pour toi : une espèce de contrat qu'on a passé ?

\- Non, j'ai été sincère avec toi mais on savait que ça s'arrêterait.

Elle acquiesça. Ils entendirent le taxi se garer devant chez eux. Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux : elle ne voulait pas que ça se termina comme cela. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il l'attira vers lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leur baiser fut tendre. Ils se séparèrent et Kaori s'approcha de lui et posa son visage dans son cou. Il l'enlaça et lui donna la chaleur dont elle avait besoin.

Ils se séparèrent assez vite et Kaori sortit. Il la vit donner sa valise puis s'installer dans le taxi après un dernier regard en arrière. Le chauffeur regagna sa place derrière le volant. Soudain, Ryo sortit en courant de l'entrée et gagna le taxi. Il posa la main sur la vitre, il avait l'air désemparé. Instinctivement, Kaori posa la main sur la sienne au travers. Elle se retrouva alors un an en arrière sur ce fameux bateau. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Soudain, le visage de Ryo s'éclaira d'un léger sourire et elle lui répondit. La dernière image qu'ils auraient l'un de l'autre. Le taxi démarra et disparut vite au coin de la rue.

Ryo était encore là cinq minutes après, l'air sombre, quand Mick approcha. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami en soutien.

\- Ca y est, elle est partie ?

\- Oui., répondit Ryo laconiquement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je viens de laisser partir la femme de ma vie. Comment crois-tu que je me sentes ?

\- Coure-lui après, va à l'aéroport, empêche-la de prendre cet avion.

\- Non, Mick. Parce que je l'aime trop pour lui laisser continuer à gâcher sa vie avec moi.

Ryo tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Il claqua la porte sur son passage, signe qu'il voulait être seul. Mick resta là quelques minutes encore puis repartit chez lui serrer sa femme contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, un avion prenait son envol de l'aéroport Narita transportant à son bord une femme brisée espérant emporter avec elle un passager clandestin, seul vestige d'un amour impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Cela ferait bientôt trois mois qu'elle était partie. Ryo regarda le calendrier : dire qu'il décomptait les jours depuis son départ aurait été un bas mot. Il lui arrivait de compter le nombre d'heures, de minutes, de secondes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui manquerait à ce point-là. Quand il se levait le matin ou qu'il se couchait le soir, il était avec elle. Il attendait un mot, un appel, un signe d'elle : après tout, elle devait lui dire quand envoyer ses derniers cartons. Mais dès que le téléphone sonnait, il craignait de décrocher se disant que, si c'était elle, ce serait vraiment leur dernier échange. Et à chaque fois depuis bientôt trois mois maintenant, il avait été soulagé d'entendre une autre voix.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Il refusait de sortir et de voir ses amis. Mick passait tous les jours, essayant en vain de le persuader de faire un tour avec lui. Il errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine, se berçait dans ses souvenirs, cherchait son odeur qui imprégnait encore son oreiller et son coussin fétiche du canapé. La deuxième semaine, Mick lui avait fait du chantage : il s'était installé dans le salon et lui avait assuré qu'il ne bougerait pas de là tant que lui ne viendrait pas avec lui dehors, même pour se battre avait-il plaisanté. Alors ils étaient sortis faire des courses : Kaori avait été prévoyante mais les ressources ne seraient pas éternelles… Ryo s'était aperçu, même s'il le savait, que le monde continuait à tourner. Et depuis ce temps, il avait repris une routine quotidienne, pour que ses amis cessent de s'inquiéter, pour qu'il tienne la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Se réveiller le matin, sans massue, sans elle, se préparer, aller au tableau, passer au Cat's, puis rentrer. Au bout de deux semaines, il était rentré chez lui et s'était aperçu de l'état de son appartement. Il avait fait du rangement, nettoyé, lavé. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié de voir les lieux dans cet état… Puis la première mission était arrivée : une jolie cliente lui demandait sa protection contre une bande de mafieux qui voulaient lui prendre son commerce. Il l'avait suivie comme son ombre jour et nuit, mais une ombre sage, pas de visite nocturne, pas de tentative de séduction. Il ne craignait ni les massues, ni l'arrivée intempestive de Kaori, mais elle n'était pas elle. Et à ce jour, bientôt trois mois après, il n'avait toujours pas l'envie de recommencer ses pitreries.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva au Cat's ce jour-là calmement, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Miki, saluant Falcon et s'installant au bar. Miki avait accouché quatre semaines plus tôt et avait déjà regagné sa taille mannequin. Ne restait de sa grossesse qu'un magnifique petit garçon qui dormait dans un landau garé près du bar, non loin de son père qui veillait sur lui sans en avoir l'air. Ryo voyait Miki et Kasumi s'activer, Falcon jouer de la serviette comme il usait de ses armes en pleine fusillade. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en cette journée de forte chaleur estivale.

Le petit Kei se mit soudain à pleurer. Miki vint vite le voir et le prit à bras. Il se calma rapidement mais, dès qu'elle le reposa, il recommença. Elle retenta de le poser en vain. Désespérée, elle regarda Falcon qui était débordé, Kasumi qui se hâtait et le monde qui attendait, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ryo. Il la regarda en retour et la panique s'insinua en lui :

\- C'est non !, dit-il brusquement. Elle s'approcha de lui, le bébé entre les bras.

\- S'il te plaît, Ryo. Je ne peux pas rester là avec le monde qu'il y a. Tu es son parrain, prends-le.

\- Non, non, non et non. Je vais le casser, lança-t-il bêtement. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Mais non. Tu dois juste faire attention à sa tête, c'est tout. Je ne te demande même pas d'aller le changer, juste le tenir.

\- Non, Miki. Je… j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Ah oui ? Si tu veux, je peux faire courir le bruit que tu as le même type d'allergie que Falcon avec les chats…, lança-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Non, elle n'oserait pas faire croire que lui, le grand Ryo Saeba, avait peur des bébés. Il la regarda de travers : si, elle le ferait, elle en était capable. Profitant de son inattention, elle lui glissa le bébé dan les bras et partit.

\- Miki…

\- Tiens bien sa tête et tout ira bien, lança-t-elle simplement.

Ryo se rassit avec son fardeau dans les bras. Son fardeau commença à s'agiter et, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard, il se sentit happé. Kei le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il jugeait la personne avec qui il était. Ryo se dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et, instinctivement, se mit à le bercer doucement en le tenant un peu plus près de lui. Le petit soudain se détendit et se rendormit, laissant échapper un petit soupir.

\- Ryo, va à l'arrière si tu veux, tu seras plus au calme., lui dit Falcon. Il aurait juré le voir sourire.

Le nettoyeur s'empressa de gagner ladite pièce car tenir un bébé sur un tabouret n'était pas chose aisée. Il s'installa dans le canapé confortablement, Kei dans les bras, contre lui. Il sentait la chaleur irradier de ce petit corps, il entendait les bruits de succion que faisait par moments ce petit bout. Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte, il commença à tracer le contour du visage du bébé du bout du doigt, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau. Puis il joua avec ses petits doigts qui, soudain, s'enroulèrent autour du sien, le serrant si fort pour une si petite menotte. Il contempla le bébé et comprit pourquoi Miki et Falcon avaient dit qu'il avait changé leur vie.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Ryo sentait la sérénité le gagner, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la semaine précédant le départ de Kaori. Ils avaient été bien ensemble. Elle lui apportait un équilibre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et le fait de laisser enfin sa place à cette relation avait renforcé cet équilibre. Il se prit à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie à deux puis à trois, à quoi ressemblerait leur enfant, à qui il ressemblerait. Garçon ou fille, il s'en fichait : il voulait juste savoir comment il serait, comment il grandirait, quelle personne il serait : doux et aimant comme sa mère ou plus réservé comme lui. Il se secoua mentalement : elle n'était plus là.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mick fit son apparition. Le voyant avec le bébé dans les bras, il prit un air goguenard :

\- Alors, une nouvelle mission pour City Hunter : tu fais du baby-sitting ?

\- La ferme, Mick. Je rends service. Miki avait trop de monde et Kei pleurait.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est trop mignon avec un bébé dans les bras, le grand Ryo…

Le grand Ryo lui balança un coussin dans la figure.

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, tu peux t'en aller, Mick.

\- Non, non, vieux. Je n'ai nul part où aller pour le moment., dit-il en soupirant… Ryo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Kazue me fait la tête.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien… pour une fois. Mais tu sais qu'elle me tanne pour avoir un gamin ?, dit-il en regardant Ryo. Celui-ci acquiesça : il avait entendu la jeune femme en parler plus d'une fois surtout depuis que Kei était arrivé.

\- Moi, je n'arrive pas à sauter le pas. Je ne me sens pas prêt.

\- Ca fait un moment pourtant que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Oui, mais bon. Donc mon indécision l'agace. Elle doute de mes sentiments. Et depuis hier soir, c'est ceinture parce que Madame est dans sa mauvaise période.

\- Ca, ça vous regarde, fit Ryo, gêné.

Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé avec Kaori même s'il se doutait des moments où ça arrivait parce qu'elle était un peu plus ronchon, un peu plus fatiguée et qu'elle se barricadait à double tour dès qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité.

\- Oui sauf qu'elle est de mauvais poil parce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte alors je m'en prends plein la tête.

\- Fais le dos rond pour le moment., lui conseilla Ryo. Mick retourna dans ses pensées et Ryo à sa contemplation de Kei.

Soudain, ça lui sauta à la figure et il sentit tous ses doutes s'évanouir d'un coup. Il regarda Mick puis Kei pour se convaincre que c'était réel. Il retraça tous les évènements, s'efforça de se souvenir mais rien : Kaori ne s'était jamais enfermée à double tour, il avait pu la contempler tous les jours dans son plus simple appareil. Sur sept semaines, il aurait dû y avoir des jours où elle se serait cachée de lui, mais non aucun. Une joie indéfinissable l'envahit et, pour la première fois depuis des années, son coeur prit le pas sur sa raison.

\- Eh mec ça va ?, lui demanda Mick, devant son air ébahi.

\- Je vais être père, Mick., souffla Ryo d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

\- Ah bon, comme ça, tu as vu l'ange, tu vas être l'immaculée conception ?

\- Idiot, c'est Kaori.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu l'avais eu au téléphone ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle. Je le sais Mick, c'est tout. Je le sens là au fond de mes tripes.

Mick le regarda sans comprendre, comme s'il avait complètement déraillé. Ryo se leva doucement, Kei dans les bras.

\- Kei, tu vas retourner dans ton landau et dormir. Tu es un homme fort.

\- C'est surtout un bébé et, toi, tu deviens gaga.

\- La ferme Angel. Fais un môme à ta femme, aime-les du plus profond de ton coeur et cesse d'avoir peur.

Mick grommela des paroles incompréhensibles alors que Ryo sortait. Il reposa le bébé dans son landau et partit après avoir prévenu Miki que le petit dormait comme un bienheureux. Il rentra chez lui en courant et, à peine arrivé, décrocha le téléphone. Il commença à composer le numéro quand son regard se posa sur l'horloge. Il raccrocha. Il ne pouvait appeler maintenant : c'était le milieu de la nuit là-bas et, même s'il était impatient de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne, il pouvait la laisser dormir encore quelques heures, parce qu'après sept ans et trois mois d'attente, ce n'étaient pas quelques heures qui changeraient la donne.

Ne tenant pas en place, il prit ses clefs et sortit prendre l'air. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait léger. Il savait ce qu'il voulait : Kaori. Il se dit qu'il pourrait la rejoindre là-bas mais attrapa des suées froides à l'idée de devoir prendre l'avion. Il ne voulait pas non plus arriver à son appartement complètement groggy par la quantité de somnifères qu'il devrait prendre pour pouvoir supporter le voyage qui plus est aller-retour.

Au détour d'une rue, il fut attrapé par un de ses indics. Il l'aurait bien envoyé valser mais préféra ménager l'homme qui lui avait déjà rendu bien des services.

\- Ryo, il faut que tu saches : un nouveau contrat a été mis sur City Hunter.

Ryo reprit son sérieux de suite et le pria de continuer.

\- C'est le clan Yamashita. Ils veulent éliminer City Hunter pour ce que vous leur avez fait.

\- Ils veulent me tuer ? qQu'ils viennent m'affronter.

\- Tu n'y es pas. Ils cherchent la petite et le bruit court qu'ils savent où elle est.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : Kaori était en danger et il n'était pas avec elle pour la protéger… Dire qu'il l'avait laissée s'éloigner dans ce but justement… Si Maki était encore là, il le tuerait...

\- Ryo, ils veulent vous tuer tous les deux et, apparemment, ils offrent gros pour vous tuer tous les deux en même temps.

\- Merci, Katsuo.

Il lui fila quelques billets, téléphona à Mick et repartit chez lui en courant.

L'américain était déjà là quand Ryo rentra. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation et celui-ci partit tout de suite dans la cuisine pour contacter ses indics à New York. Ryo prit le téléphone et, malgré l'heure, contacta Sayuri. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

\- Sayuri, désolé de te réveiller mais c'est urgent.

\- Trois mois sans appeler et tu appelles en pleine nuit ? Ce n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même Ryo. Laisse-la dormir !. Elle raccrocha.

Ryo serra les dents à l'idée qu'elle eut aussi souffert que ne laissaient l'imaginer les propos de sa sœur. Malgré tout, il rappela.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Fiche-lui la paix !

\- Sayuri, dis-moi juste qu'elle est chez toi et qu'elle dort et je rappellerai dans quelques heures. S'il te plaît.

Sayuri hésita. Elle était tellement fâchée contre Ryo mais, en même temps, elle entendait l'urgence dans sa voix. Elle se dit que, malgré tous ses défauts, il n'appellerait pas en plein milieu de la nuit pour des broutilles.

\- D'accord. Tu patientes deux minutes.

Il entendit le combiné être posé et les pas de Sayuri s'éloigner. Deux minutes passèrent quand il entendit qu'elle revenait et reprenait le combiné avec précipitation, la voix haletante et pleine d'angoisse.

\- Elle n'est pas là, Ryo. Elle n'est a priori pas rentrée hier soir. Je suis rentrée tard, je n'ai pas été voir, je supposai qu'elle dormait.

\- D'accord, calme-toi. Elle avait des choses de prévu ?

\- Oui, elle avait un rendez-vous vers 17h, elle ne m'en a pas dit de plus. Je vais appeler la police.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien, Sayuri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle !

\- Je sais. Mais elle va réapparaître au Japon. Ils me veulent en même temps qu'elle, donc ils vont l'amener ici vivante. Elle doit déjà être hors du pays depuis longtemps.

\- Ryo…

\- Je vais la sortir de là. Je t'en fais la promesse. Dès qu'elle est hors de danger, elle t'appellera ou je le ferai. Au revoir, Sayuri.

Quand il raccrocha, il vit Mick arriver.

\- Ils l'ont déjà entre leurs mains.

\- Oui, je sais. Un de mes indics a dit qu'un avion était parti d'un aéroport privé à 18h heures locales hier soir.

\- Ca fait donc déjà sept heures qu'ils volent. Il leur faudra encore huit-neuf heures. Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Si je veux la sauver sans qu'elle soit blessée, j'aurais besoin de toi, Falcon et Miki., lui dit-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci Mick. Je préviendrai Falcon et Miki ce soir. Rentre chez toi. Je ne vais rien faire d'idiot.

\- Ok.

Une fois seul, Ryo descendit à la salle de tir pour s'entraîner et, par la même occasion, se concentrer. Il devait oublier tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu. Ne comptait que sauver Kaori. Il y passa des heures. Le soir arrivé, il contacta d'abord Saeko pour avoir des informations sur les Yamashita et leurs planques. D'abord froide et réticente, Saeko décida finalement de l'aider pour Kaori et pour pouvoir mettre ces ordures hors d'état de nuire. Puis il partit au café où, une fois les derniers clients partis, il expliqua la situation à Falcon et Miki. Mais ce dernier se montrait réticent :

\- Falcon, je ne demande qu'une chose à Miki. Elle est celle qui connaît le mieux Kaori physiquement après moi. Je ne veux pas la voir se battre. Au contraire, je veux qu'elle reste en retrait et qu'elle ne se concentre que sur Kao.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ? Pourquoi je dois ne regarder que Kaori ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Parce que je pense qu'elle est enceinte et j'ai besoin que tu me le confirmes. Parce que ça peut influer sur certaines décisions que j'aurai à prendre durant l'altercation, si jamais je devais être amené à…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Miki le regarda bouche bée. Elle savait qu'ils devaient tout envisager même de devoir se servir du corps de l'autre mais, quand il s'agissait de Kaori, ça lui semblait juste monstrueux…

\- Qui te dit qu'elle sera suffisamment enceinte pour que je le vois ? Si elle n'en est qu'au premier trimestre…

\- Non, si elle est enceinte, ce sera a minima de quatre mois et demi. Ca devrait commencer à se voir.

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez essayé d'avoir un enfant alors qu'elle allait partir ?, murmura Miki, horrifiée.

\- C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin non, elle voulait prendre le risque. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner le reste, alors si je pouvais lui donner cet enfant dont elle rêvait…

Miki posa la main sur la sienne et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je te suis, Ryo. Je me concentrerai sur elle.

\- Et une fois que tu m'as confirmé, tu t'en vas et tu prends soin de votre fils., lui dit-il. Elle acquiesça.

\- Falcon, tu es d'accord sur cette base-là ?, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le géant.

\- Oui. Par contre, tu ne t'amuseras pas sans moi.

Ryo lui sourit et accepta. Il se retira. Il les préviendrait quand il aurait l'heure du rendez-vous. Pour le moment, ils devaient se reposer pour avoir les idées claires le lendemain


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait groggy. Ses idées étaient confuses et elle eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger les bras. Lorsque le brouillard dans lequel elle errait se dissipa, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient mais qu'elle était dans un jet privé et qu'elle entendait le bruit des moteurs. Elle était assise, attachée par les poignets au siège. On avait même eu la délicatesse de la couvrir… Quelle prévenance…

Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. Elle se souvenait être sortie de son rendez-vous, avoir pris le chemin du retour puis deux bras l'agripper et mettre une mouchoir sur sa bouche, puis le noir complet, jusqu'à maintenant. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait épiée, qu'elle avait senti cette aura malfaisante rôder autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas su l'identifier. Elle avait hésité à contacter Ryo mais que pourrait-il faire si loin d'elle ? De quel droit pouvait-elle le déranger alors qu'elle avait décidé de partir ?

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par des voix et des ricanements. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation et ce qu'elle comprit l'horrifia. Ils la ramenaient au Japon pour qu'elle serve d'appât pour attirer Ryo dans un piège et les tuer tous les deux. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Encore une fois elle s'était faite piéger et le mettait en danger… même au loin, elle restait un point faible pour lui… Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle serait dans cet avion : elle n'avait aucun échappatoire même si elle réussissait à vaincre ses sbires. De plus, était-elle vraiment en mesure de se battre ? Etait-elle prête à faire courir un risque à son enfant ? Elle le sentit bouger, rien qu'un effleurement, mais ça lui suffit pour se calmer et se concentrer.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa grossesse. La seule personne à qui elle voulait le dire ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'informer Sayuri jusqu'à présent. Ironie du sort, elle avait compté le faire ce soir même. Donc Sayuri n'était pas au courant : elle ne pourrait prévenir qui que ce soit. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avertirait Ryo de son absence quand elle s'en serait aperçue puisqu'elle était très remontée contre lui.

Elle repensa à ces trois derniers mois. Sayuri avait été tellement heureuse de la voir arriver chez elle. Elle l'avait accueillie chaleureusement. Elles avaient passé les premiers jours à rattraper le temps passé loin l'une de l'autre. Puis elle avait posé la question fatidique :

\- Quand rentres-tu ?

\- Jamais, lui avait répondu Kaori sans détourner le regard et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Sayuri l'avait enlacée et soutenue comme elle l'avait pu. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et sa sœur s'était mise dans une colère noire. Kaori avait appris quelques jours après son arrivée qu'elle était enceinte après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait deux mois de retard. Alors quand inévitablement les premiers symptômes de sa grossesse apparurent, perte d'appétit, vomissements, fatigue, hypersensibilité, cette grande sœur protectrice les mit sur le compte du désespoir parce que bien évidemment elle ne savait pas… Et elle avait commencé à se répandre sur Ryo et son incapacité à la rendre heureuse. Kaori avait bien tenté de le défendre mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Comme ce sujet la bouleversait à chaque fois, elles avaient fini par ne plus en parler.

Donc elle était là volant de nuit vers le Japon, vers cet homme qu'elle aimait, pour les conduire à la mort. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler ni les essuyer. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas approcher d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être inconsciente. Mais une main saisit son visage et le tourna vers son porteur :

\- Mademoiselle Makimura, ne me faites pas l'affront de m'ignorer.

Elle leva le regard vers son interlocuteur et le fixa. Elle s'étonna quand elle le reconnut :

\- Monsieur Yamashita ? Mais je vous croyais…

\- Mort. Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai encore des fidèles qui m'ont sauvé de justesse. Ce qui ne sera pas votre cas. Vous allez mourir demain soir avec votre partenaire.

\- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Ryo. Elle savait qu'il ferait le maximum, même si elle l'avait quitté.

\- En tous cas, vous m'aurez donné du fil à retordre pour vous retrouver. Comme je ne suis pas ingrat, vous serez traitée correctement tout le temps de votre détention.

Yamashita fit signe à un de ses hommes qui vint la détacher. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

\- Je compte sur votre clairvoyance pour ne rien tenter de stupide le temps de ce voyage. Si vous vous comportez correctement, vous pourrez rester sans attaches jusqu'à notre arrivée. Vous allez même avoir un repas.

\- Monsieur est trop bon, railla-t-elle en se frottant les poignets.

En effet, ils lui apportèrent un plateau avec de l'eau et quelques fruits. Elle picora plus par nécessité que par envie, se disant que son enfant en avait besoin et qu'elle devait garder des forces pour ne pas être un poids mort si la bataille s'engageait demain soir. Elle remonta ensuite la couverture sur elle, l'air conditionné lui donnant froid. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et sourit en sentant le léger arrondi qui commençait à se dessiner et qu'elle réussissait encore à cacher sous une blouse un peu large. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par les soubresauts de l'avion qui atterrissait. En regardant par le hublot, elle vit au loin les tours éclairées de Tokyo. Si la situation avait été toute autre, elle serait restée en extase. Là, elle voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar et retourner se disputer avec Sayuri. Les sbires de Yamashita l'entourèrent mais elle se laissa faire. Elle leur tendit les poignets pour qu'ils la rattachent. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Sachant qu'elle ne serait plus d'ici deux heures, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lui bander les yeux pendant le trajet qui les mena dans un entrepôt désaffecté au fond du port. Elle dévora des yeux les images de cette ville qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils passèrent devant le Cat's Eye et Kaori aperçut Miki. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les réprima, ne voulant pas montrer à ses ravisseurs sa faiblesse. Arrivés à l'entrepôt, ils l'enfermèrent dans une pièce sans fenêtre, les mains et les pieds liés. Elle laissa son esprit voguer vers l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves tout ce temps. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il resté le même ? Avait-il tenu sa promesse ?

Elle tenta vainement de se détacher par tous les moyens. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, ils vinrent la chercher. Ils détachèrent ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse marcher et attachèrent ses mains devant elle. Puis ils l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur…

Ryo n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Toute la journée, il étudia les plans des bâtiments de Yamashita. Pour lui, seuls deux d'entre eux étaient des planques possibles. Il alla faire un tour discret avec Mick pour repérer les lieux et se préparer. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Miki et Falcon pour faire un point puis rentrèrent chez eux en attendant l'appel des ravisseurs. L'appel lui parvint à 22h. Le rendez-vous était fixé deux heures plus tard sur le port, à l'un des entrepôts qu'ils avaient repérés le matin même. Tout de suite, il prévint les autres et ils se retrouvèrent chez lui peu après. Kazue avait récupéré Kei et les attendait à la clinique, là où on aurait certainement besoin d'elle quelques heures plus tard. Ils récapitulèrent le plan, point par point, vérifièrent leurs armes et munitions, puis partirent, séparément. Mick arrêta Ryo avant qu'il entre dans sa voiture :

\- On va les ramener, Ryo. On va assurer tes arrières et on reviendra tous.

\- Merci, Mick.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne reviens pas, je prendrai soin d'elle, fit-il avec un regard libidineux. Ryo le toisa d'un regard sévère.

\- Mick…

\- Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix : tu dois revenir., lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ryo secoua la tête avec un léger rire.

Ils prirent la route, Ryo leur laissant un peu d'avance. Il était heureux d'avoir un self-control à toute épreuve… non, il n'avait pas résisté à l'ouragan Kaori. Il sourit tendrement. Finalement, il ne devrait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de la voir. Maintenant, il devait juste la ramener en vie… Après il la persuaderait de rester avec lui. Quel revirement, se dit-il… Il arriva en vue de l'entrepôt. Son œil averti repéra ses collègues et il entendit dans son oreillette les signaux sonores venant de leur part.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du comité d'accueil qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'avança de quelques pas. Celui qui semblait à la tête du groupe prit la parole :

\- Tu es venu, City Hunter ! Tu vas mourir !

\- Vous me conviez à une petite fête, je n'allais pas décliner. Cela aurait été impoli.

\- Toujours aussi bravache à ce que je vois., ricana-t-il.

\- Il paraît qu'il y aura des filles. Elles sont où ?, demanda Ryo.

Il voulait voir Kaori, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. L'autre fit un signe derrière lui et Ryo vit arriver Kaori retenue par la gorge, un pistolet braqué sur la tempe, par un petit homme de la même taille qu'elle. Son coeur se serra brièvement : elle avait perdu du poids et elle était pâle. Malgré tout, il la trouvait belle comme au premier jour. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut du soulagement et surtout de l'amour.

\- Ca va, partenaire ?, lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, elle ne pouvait parler tant l'autre l'étouffait.

Elle était soulagée de le voir là, calme et serein, il lui apportait une force dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle affectionnait tant, celui qui avait l'air de dire à ses ennemis qu'il s'ennuyait presque d'être là. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui dire pour le bébé : comment lui faire comprendre sans que leurs ennemis sachent ? Elle triturait sa blouse et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle la souleva légèrement et fit claquer l'élastique de son pantalon. Il ne remarqua pas : il observait les autres hommes. Miki, elle, avait vu.

\- Ryo, elle est enceinte ! Tu avais raison !, entendit Ryo dans son oreillette. Il ne fit aucun signe, comme convenu. Miki partit.

Il croisa le regard de Kaori et la rassura. Il la vit se détendre légèrement. Ryo cependant était embêté. Yamashita, car c'était lui qui retenait Kaori, faisait sa taille, ce qui lui laissait peu de place pour un tir sans risquer de la blesser.

\- Alors Yamashita, on fait une excursion hors des enfers ?

\- Toujours autant le sens de l'humour, City Hunter. C'est toi qui va bientôt y aller et en plus tu seras accompagné. Approche.

Kaori secouait la tête pour lui dire de rester là où il était.

\- Lâche ton arme.

Soudain, deux explosions retentirent derrière eux. Puis une pluie de balle s'abattit sur eux. Plusieurs hommes tombèrent à terre. Kaori, sentant que l'étreinte se desserrait autour de son cou, en profita pour mettre un coup de coude à son ravisseur qui la lâcha sous le coup de la surprise. Elle atterrit par terre, se cognant la tête. Légèrement sonnée, elle resta à terre. Elle entendit un coup de feu résonner au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction visée, elle vit Yamashita par terre blessé. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva le visage et vit Ryo.

\- Allez Sugar, on arrête de rêvasser et on file.

Il défit ses liens et lui prit la main pour la mettre à l'abri. Il dut se forcer à ignorer la sensation de sa main dans la sienne pour rester concentré.

\- C'est quoi le plan, Ryo ?

\- Te sortir de là en vie avec Junior., lui dit-il en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée.

\- Ca c'est l'objectif. Le plan ?

\- Umi et Mick allument tout ce qui bouge et moi je te protège.

\- Donne-moi une arme.

\- Non, tu deviendrais encore plus une cible.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne cilla pas. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il ne put résister, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils se séparèrent haletants. Kaori le regarda et murmura :

\- Le moment n'est pas vraiment bien choisi, non ?

\- Pour t'embrasser, il n'y a jamais de mauvais moments, Sugar., lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Les balles continuaient de voler autour d'eux. Ryo jeta un œil pour voir combien d'hommes il restait. Ils étaient encore une dizaine. Yamashita était encore par terre, inconscient. Ryo entendit les sirènes de la police approcher. Un bruit provenant de derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ryo se positionna entre le danger et elle. Un ennemi surgit et Ryo le blessa à l'épaule. Il entendit un cliquetis particulier et, sans explication, il prit Kaori par la main et l'entraîna en courant vers un autre abri. Deux secondes après, la mini explosait sous un tir de roquette. Ils furent projetés en avant par le souffle et atterrirent lourdement.

\- Ca va, Kao ?

\- Oui, oui… oh, étouffa-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une contraction, je crois.

Il devenait urgent qu'ils sortent de là. Deux minutes plus tard, la police arriva. Une dizaine de voitures entourèrent les hommes de Yamashita qui déposèrent les armes. Ils furent arrêtés. Ryo aida Kaori à se lever quand il se fut assuré qu'elle était en sécurité. Mick et Falcon les rejoignirent, serrant Kaori au passage.

Elle fit deux pas et regarda Yamashita toujours par terre. Elle se dit qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle tous les trois. Elle sentit le bébé bouger et posa la main sur son ventre, heureuse d'être en vie. Ryo vint à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras.

\- On y va ?, lui dit-il en la tenant par les épaules. Elle acquiesça et ils se tournèrent quand Ryo entendit le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on enlevait. Il se retourna, dégaina et deux coups de feu partirent en même temps. Kaori fit volte-face et vit Yamashita, une balle en pleine tête, mort, enfin. Puis, comme au ralenti, elle vit Ryo s'effondrer et ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

\- Non, Ryo. Ryo, ne meurs pas. Reste avec nous. Ryo !

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit à la clinique du Doc. Mick était à ses côtés. Elle le regarda le regard douloureux.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

\- Kaori, écoute-moi. Il est vivant. Il est vivant, tu m'entends ?

Kaori le dévisagea intensément, laissant les paroles pénétrer son esprit. Il était vivant. Elle sentit la joie submerger tout son être. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Mick voyait les moniteurs s'affoler et prévint Kazue.

\- Où est Ryo ? Il est blessé ?

\- Je suis là, Kao.

Il se tenait à la porte et la regardait d'un air intense. Elle se sentit transporter dans un monde heureux et rassurant. En trois enjambées, il était à ses côtés et l'étreignait à l'étouffer mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait enfin calme, sereine et entière. Les moniteurs revinrent à la normale. Mick sortit les laissant seuls. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, seuls dans leur bulle. Puis Ryo s'écarta d'elle et la regarda profondément :

\- Je te préviens : il est hors de question que tu partes à nouveau loin de moi.

\- Mais Ryo, tu ne voulais pas d'attache encore moins d'enfants.

\- Tu connais le proverbe : il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle l'enlaça et se perdit dans ce contact tant désiré. Il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle.

\- Kaori, je t'aime. Je ne pourrai pas t'épouser officiellement ni reconnaître nos enfants mais je serai toujours là pour vous.

\- Nos enfants ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est seul…, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Il aura besoin d'un compagnon de jeu pour que moi je puisse jouer avec maman, lui murmura-t-il d'un air séducteur.

\- Ok, ça me va. Je pourrai le supporter.

\- Le supporter ? Mais tu sais à qui tu as affaire ?

\- Oui, oui, l'Etalon de Shinjuku…, lâcha-t-elle mi figue mi raisin. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Non, l'Etalon a accompli sa dernière mission lorsqu'il t'a mise enceinte, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il assez fier de lui.

Elle lui tapa doucement sur le bras, amusée, puis son regard se fit plus sérieux et plus doux.

\- Ryo… Peu m'importe d'être ta femme, ta maîtresse ou autre, tant que tu me laisses rester auprès de toi et que l'on puisse s'aimer.

\- Partenaires à vie, Kaori ?, lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le petit doigt. Elle enlaça le sien autour.

\- A vie, mon amour. De coeur, de corps et d'esprit.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, confiants en l'avenir et en leur histoire, baignant dans l'amour de l'autre. Dire qu'ils étaient passés à nouveau si près du pire, risquant d'être séparés pour l'éternité.

\- Dis, tu ne devrais pas être mort, toi d'ailleurs ?, lui demanda Kaori en s'écartant de lui.

\- J'ai bien vu l'endroit où la balle t'a touché.

\- Oui, je ne devrais plus être. Mais tu as eu la bonne idée de vouloir partir., lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Si tu n'avais pas voulu partir, il n'y aurait pas eu cette saint-Valentin et ce portefeuille que tu m'as offert. Et pour une fois, je t'ai écoutée. Je l'ai gardé près de mon coeur.

Il sortit ledit portefeuille de la poche de son jean. Un impact de balle était visible.

\- C'est lui qui a pris le projectile. J'ai été sonné par le choc de l'impact. A part un hématome, je n'ai rien, grâce à toi.

\- Heureusement. Trois mois sans toi, c'était déjà l'enfer, alors toute une vie…

\- Ta sœur t'aurait aidée., tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Elle releva brutalement la tête : Sayuri devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'elle la prévienne.

\- C'est fait. Je l'ai appelée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre : les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux même si parfois cela faisait du bien de les entendre. Ryo s'allongea à côté de Kaori, la tenant fermement contre lui, bien décidé à ne plus la laisser d'échapper. Ils s'endormirent ainsi ce jour-là et bien d'autres encore.

Sayuri débarqua deux jours après et batailla ferme pour que sa sœur rentre à New York avec elle, mais elle dut se faire une raison et repartit seule, après avoir assisté au mariage officieux de sa cadette. Ryo avait voulu concrétiser ce eux auprès de leurs proches et ils s'étaient mariés même si ce mariage n'aurait jamais aucune valeur légale. Ils étaient heureux et, même si la menace planait toujours au dessus de City Hunter, ils étaient deux pour se battre, partenaires dans le bonheur et l'adversité.


End file.
